From Stars Hollow to NYC and back again
by smile1
Summary: R/J!!! *DONE* Rory and Jess grew up together, but suddenly Jess had to move back to NYC to live with his mom. Now after 4 years he's back......as a different person. Will their friendship end or will they become more ? PLZ REVIEW! ENJOY! :-)
1. Prologue

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
4 years ago................  
  
Rory smiled when she saw Jess sitting on the bridge. She started to walk faster. She just got out of school and she wanted to tell him all about her day. She got an A+ on her history paper and she was so happy about it. She had worked really hard on it and it paid of. She was real proud of herself. She sat down next to Jess and was just about to tell him about her A+, but stopped when she saw how sad he looked.  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
J: ''Hey.''  
  
Rory looked at Jess. He looked so sad. She really wanted to know what was wrong, but she didn't ask. She knew him and he didn't wanna talk right now. So instead she started to look at the water too, wondering what was wrong with him. Finally he said something and broke the silence.  
  
J: ''I'm moving.''  
  
Rory looked at him.  
  
R: ''What ?''  
  
J: ''I'm moving back to New York.''  
  
R: ''What ? Why ?''  
  
Jess shrugged.  
  
J: ''Apparently my mom is better and she wants me to come live with her.''  
  
R: ''Do you want to move back to New York ?''  
  
Jess met Rory's eyes and shook his head.  
  
J: ''Of course not. I don't know anyone there and I don't wanna leave Stars Hollow.''  
  
R: ''I don't want you to leave either. Maybe Luke can talk to your mom ?''  
  
J: ''He already did that, but it didn't work.''  
  
R: ''Well, can't he do something ?''  
  
J: ''No, she's my mom. I have to go no matter what I want.''  
  
Rory looked away. She wanted to cry. Jess had been her best friend for years now and suddenly he had to move ?! All the way to New York ? It wasn't fair.  
  
R: ''It isn't fair.''  
  
J: ''Tell me about it.''  
  
He looked at the water again. He didn't wanna leave Stars Hollow, he didn't wanna leave Rory.  
  
R: ''So there's really nothing you can do ? You have to go ?''  
  
Jess nodded and grabbed her hand.  
  
R: ''When are you leaving ?''  
  
J: ''Tomorrow.''  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
J: ''Hey, don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. We'll write, call, mail and New York isn't on the other end of the world, you know. You can visit and I'll probably visit.''  
  
R: ''I know.''  
  
J: ''Don't be sad. I'll be fine, you'll be fine.''  
  
R: ''Of course we will. So, did you start packing yet ?''  
  
J: ''No. Why ? You wanna help me ?''  
  
Rory smiled and nodded. Jess was glad that she was smiling again. He hated to see her sad.  
  
J: ''Let's go.''  
  
He got up and helped Rory up.  
  
J: ''Did you get your history paper back yet ?''  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
R: ''I got an A+.''  
  
J: ''I knew you would, you always do.''  
  
Rory smiled and looked at Jess.  
  
J: ''What ?''  
  
R: ''I'm gonna miss you.''  
  
J: ''I'm not out of your life yet.''  
  
Rory laughed and gently pushed him. Jess pushed her back and started to run away from her. Rory yelled his name and started to run after him. For a while they forgot about the fact that tomorrow Jess wasn't going to be in Stars Hollow anymore. That night the night was filled with their laughter.  
  
The next morning Rory and her mom went to Luke's to say goodbye to Jess. Even tough the sun was shining, it wasn't a bright and sunny day. It was a sad day. Rory was going to lose her best friend today, even tough she didn't know it yet.  
  
L: ''Hey Luke.''  
  
Luke: ''Morning. Coffee ?''  
  
L: ''Of course.''  
  
Rory sat down at the counter, just as Jess came downstairs. Rory smiled at him when she saw him. Jess nodded at her and joined her at the counter.  
  
L: ''So, everything's packed ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah.''  
  
Lorelai took a sip from her coffee. Everything was different this morning. She looked at Jess and Rory. Normally they couldn't shut up about all the books they read, but today they were both real quiet. Even Luke seemed sad.  
  
Luke: ''Are you ready to go ?''  
  
Jess nodded and got up.  
  
Luke: ''I'll walk you to the bus stop.''  
  
R: ''Is it okay if I come too ?''  
  
She looked at her mom for permission.  
  
L: ''Sure honey. Is it okay with you Luke ?''  
  
Luke: ''Of course.''  
  
J: ''Luke, is it okay if only Rory comes with me to the bus stop ?''  
  
Luke looked at Rory and then at Jess and nodded.  
  
After Lorelai and Luke said goodbye to Jess, Rory and Jess both left for the bus stop. During the entire walk, they didn't say anything. The buss was already waiting. Before Jess got on, he turned around to say goodbye to Rory.  
  
J: ''Well this is it.''  
  
R: ''Guess it is.''  
  
Rory met Jess's eyes and hugged him. Jess smiled and hugged her back. Rory took a step back.  
  
R: ''I'm gonna miss you Dodger.''  
  
Jess smiled. That was his nickname. Only Rory called him that.  
  
J: ''I'll miss you too angeleyes.''  
  
Jess gave Rory a kiss on her forehead and got on the bus. He took a seat at a window and waved at Rory. When the bus drove away he kept looking back, until he couldn't see her anymore. Back at the busstop, Rory was crying.  
  
On that day they started to grow apart. He was starting a whole new life in New York and she continued leading a protected life in Stars Hollow. 


	2. Welcome home stranger

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
4 years later...........  
  
Rory was so excited. Jess was moving back. She had been waiting so long for this day. She couldn't wait to see him again. When she entered Luke's with her mom, she scanned the place for Jess. When she didn't see him, she started to worry. Maybe he decided not to come anymore or maybe something happened to him ?  
  
Luke: ''He's upstairs.''  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
R: ''Can I go up ?''  
  
Luke nodded and started to pour coffee for Lorelai.  
  
Rory practically ran up the stairs. The door of Luke's apartment was open.  
  
R: ''Jess ?''  
  
Nobody answered her, so she just went in.  
  
There were boxes everywhere.  
  
R: ''Jess !''  
  
Still no answer. She walked passed a couple of boxes and then she saw him. She smiled.  
  
R: ''Jess ?''  
  
Jess turned around, when he heard her voice. When he saw her, he couldn't believe his eyes. She grew up and she was.....................beautiful. He looked at her eyes, that lit up when she saw him. Was that the same Rory he left behind 4 years ago ? He smiled at her.  
  
Rory smiled back at him. She couldn't believe it. He was taller than her. And he looked so grown up. She took a step towards him, until they were standing face to face. They looked at each other for a while and then Rory hugged him. She threw her arms around him and held him tight. She was never going to let go of him.  
  
Jess hesitated, but put his arms around her and pulled her closer. She still smelled like strawberries and roses. He smiled. He had missed her so much.  
  
Finally Rory let go and took a step back.  
  
R: ''You're taller than me.''  
  
J: ''I know, I told you someday I would be taller than you.''  
  
R: ''Yes you did. I can't believe it's you, you look so different, so grown up.''  
  
Jess' smile dissapeared. He grew up alright. In New York you had to grow up.  
  
R: ''Jess, are you alright ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah, I'm fine.''  
  
Damn, she did know him. He saw that she was trying to read him. He knew that she wouldn't find anything, he learned how to hide his emotions from people.  
  
Rory looked in his eyes. She was looking for answers. There was something that he wasn't telling her.  
  
J: ''Rory, I'm fine, really.''  
  
He gave her a fake smile.  
  
Rory saw that he didn't wanna talk about it right now and dropped it.  
  
R: ''It's so great to see you.''  
  
J: ''Same here. You look different.''  
  
Rory met his eyes. Jess knew that there was something different about her, but he didn't know what. She looked so grown up and beautiful. What was he saying ? This was his best friend he was thinking about. But still he couldn't take his eyes of of her.  
  
Rory put her hands in her pockets and looked at her feet.  
  
R: ''Thanks, I think. Anyway are you coming downstairs ? My mom really wants to see you again.''  
  
J: ''Sure.''  
  
Rory walked to the door of the apartment. Jess followed her and kept his eyes on her the whole time. The way her hips moved from left to right was just so distracting. When they came downstairs, he forced himself not to look at her. He joined Luke behind the counter. Rory sat down next to her mom at the counter.  
  
L: ''Jess, is that you ?''  
  
Jess nodded.  
  
J: ''I'm afraid it is.''  
  
L: ''You look great, you haven't changed at all.''  
  
Jess smiled at her politely. She had it all wrong. He did change.  
  
J: ''You too.''  
  
L: ''I know. So, how was New York ? How was your mom ?''  
  
J: ''Fine.''  
  
L: ''Did you make any new friends there ?''  
  
Jess nodded. He did make some new friends, but Lorelai wouldn't like them and neither would Rory. They were tough and grew up on the streets.  
  
J: ''A few.''  
  
R: ''Jess, do you wanna do something with me today ?''  
  
Jess grinned. There was one thing that came to his mind. He shook his head. What was wrong with him ? Rory was his friend. She wasn't like the girls in New York.  
  
J: ''No, I'm going to unpack the rest of my stuff.''  
  
R: ''You want some help ?''  
  
J: ''No, I think I can handle it on my own.''  
  
R: ''Okay.''  
  
Jess headed for the stairs. He felt guilty for not wanting to hang with her, but he just wanted to be alone for a while.  
  
R: ''Mom, I'll see you later okay.''  
  
L: ''Where are you going ?''  
  
R: ''I promised Dean that I would meet him in front of Doose's.''  
  
L: ''Okay sweets, have fun.''  
  
R: ''I will. Bye mom, bye Luke.''  
  
Jess heard her leave Luke's. He wondered who Dean was ? Was it her boyfriend ? She had a boyfriend ? Of course she had a boyfriend. She was a beautiful girl, so she had to have a boyfriend. So that was different about her, she had a boyfriend. Rory forgot about him and moved on. No, she didn't move on. She just got a boyfriend. She and him were just friends. Close friends, but not that close. He wondered what it would be like to be that close to her ? Okay, he had to get his mind of of her. Rory was his best friend and she thought of him as a friend. But he still couldn't help to grin, when he thought of how close they were in the apartment earlier. He went upstairs, into Luke's apartment and turned on the radio. He had to forget about her. He was wrong for her. Even as a friend he wasn't right for her. Maybe he used to be, but that was before he moved to New York. 


	3. Sweet kisses and sweet talk

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory couldn't get Jess of of her mind. He looked the same and so different at the same time. She pictured Jess in her mind again. He looked so.............good. She didn't just think that, did she ?! She wasn't used to him looking like he did. He still had the same brown eyes with a hint of gold in them. And he still had the same dark hair that she loved so much. She wondered what it would be like to run her fingers through his hair ? She remembered how close they had been, their bodies were touching. He still had that gentle touch. But they were friends, she just had to get used to him. Yeah that was it. She smiled and shook her head. She couldn't believe that she was thinking of her best friend like that. It was nice to have him back. She had missed him a lot. She wrote and mailed him a couple of times, but he never answered. He probably just lost her address or something. She smiled when she saw her boyfriend standing in front of Doose's. She walked up to Dean and kissed him. Dean pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Finally they broke their kiss.  
  
D: ''To what do I owe this pleasure ?''  
  
R: ''I missed you and I like kissing you.''  
  
D: ''Well, I like kissing you too.''  
  
Rory laced her hand with his and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
R: ''So, what do you wanna do ?''  
  
D: ''How about we go find a more private place ?''  
  
R: ''I like that idea.''  
  
D: ''Good.''  
  
Dean put his arm around Rory and they started to walk in the direction of the gazebo.  
  
D: ''So, what was it like to see Jess again ?''  
  
R: ''Great. I really missed him. Hey, you wanna meet him ?''  
  
D: ''Of course.''  
  
Rory started to walk in the opposite direction of the gazebo, but Dean grabbed her arm and stopped her.  
  
D: ''We can do that later.''  
  
Rory smiled at him and he started to kiss her, while they were walking up the stairs of the gazebo. Dean sat down on a bench and pulled Rory down next to him. Rory ran her fingers through his hair and started to kiss Dean. Rory forgot about everything and just enjoyed the kiss that she and Dean were sharing.  
  
Jess was on his way back to Luke's when he saw a familiar figure in the gazebo. He stopped to see if it was really her. It was her. Rory was making out with a guy, who was probably Dean, in the gazebo. Right were people could see them. Not that he never made out with a girl where people could see him, but he never expected it from Rory. He looked at them one last time and headed back to Luke's.  
  
Almost an hour later Rory pulled away from Dean.  
  
D: ''What are you doing ?''  
  
R: ''Stopping.''  
  
D: ''Why ?''  
  
Dean pulled her back into his arms and started to kiss her again. Rory laughed and pulled away again.  
  
R: ''Because we're going to Luke's.''  
  
D: ''Why ?''  
  
R: ''So that you can meet Jess.''  
  
D: ''Oh yeah, right, I forgot.''  
  
Rory got up and waited for Dean to join her.  
  
R: ''Are you coming ?''  
  
D: ''Do we have to ? Can't I meet Jess later ?''  
  
R: ''No, we're going now.''  
  
Rory grabbed Dean's hand and started to pull him up.  
  
D: ''Fine, let's go to Luke's.''  
  
Dean got up and went over to Luke's with Rory.  
  
When Jess heard the door open, he didn't even bother to look up. He was getting sick of that sound. The entire day people have been coming and going, and the entire day he had been serving them. When he told Luke that he wanted to get a job, Luke said that he could work at the diner. And before Jess knew it he was taking people's orders and bringing them their food. He didn't mind. The people were nice and he got paid, that was the most important thing of all. He was saving for a car. Jess sighed. With what Luke was paying him, he only had ten years to go. Jess continued reading, until someone put a hand on his page.  
  
J: ''Do you mind, I'm trying to read here.''  
  
R: ''Sorry.''  
  
Jess immediately looked up when he heard Rory's voice. He found himself looking into her blue eyes. They were still as blue and beautiful as he remembered them, more beautiful even.  
  
R: ''I just wanted to get your attention.''  
  
Jess held back a smile. O she got his attention alright.  
  
J: ''Well, you got it. What's up ?''  
  
R: ''Are you sure I'm not bothering you, because if I am I can come back later.''  
  
Yep, that was the Rory he knew. Always worried if she was hurting or disturbing people.  
  
J: ''Rory, look at this place. I think I can spare a minute.''  
  
Rory smiled at him.  
  
R: ''Good. I want you to meet someone. Jess this is Dean, Dean meet Jess.''  
  
Jess nodded at Dean.  
  
J: ''Hey.''  
  
D: ''Hey.''  
  
J: ''Boyfriend ?''  
  
Dean nodded and proved it by putting his arm around Rory. Jess clenched his teeth. He didn't like Dean, not at all.  
  
D: ''I gotta go.''  
  
R: ''Why ?''  
  
D: ''I have to get back to work. It was nice meeting you Jess.''  
  
J: ''Same here.''  
  
Dean gave Rory a quick kiss and left Luke's.  
  
J: ''You guys look cute together.''  
  
R: ''Shut up and get me some coffee.''  
  
Jess smiled and started to pour her some coffee, while she sat down at the counter. Rory picked up the book that he was reading earlier. She read the title and smiled.  
  
R: ''Oliver Twist ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah.''  
  
Jess handed her a cup of coffee. Rory drank her coffee, while she opened the book and went through the pages. She was surprised to see that there was writing in the margins. On almost every page.  
  
R: ''Ran out of paper ?''  
  
J: ''What ?''  
  
Rory pointed at the notes in the margins.  
  
J: ''Oh that. Just some notes.''  
  
R: ''Really ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah, nothing special really.''  
  
He took the book out of Rory's hands and put it in the back pocket of his jeans. Rory met his eyes for a seconde.  
  
J: ''What ?''  
  
R: ''Just notes huh ?''  
  
J: ''Yep.''  
  
R: ''Okay.''  
  
Rory continued drinking her coffee.  
  
J: ''So, how long have you and Dean been together ?''  
  
R: ''About a year.''  
  
J: ''Let me guess, it was love at first sight ?''  
  
R: ''For me it was.''  
  
J: ''Huh.''  
  
So she really was in love with Dean ?  
  
R: ''Do you have a girlfriend ?''  
  
J: ''Nope.''  
  
R: ''Did you have one in New York ?''  
  
J: ''Nope.''  
  
He wasn't lying. Sure there were girls in New York that he hung out with and dated, but mostly they were just one-night stands. And he wasn't complaining. He had fun, but the girls in New York weren't exactly relationship material. They all wanted one thing. He didn't tell Rory all this, because he was sure that she would freak out and ask about his actions in New York. So instead he just answered her with a simple no and didn't tell her about his 'wonderful' life in NYC.  
  
R: ''Why ?''  
  
J: ''What do you mean why ?''  
  
R: ''Why didn't you have a girlfriend ?''  
  
J: ''You know there isn't any rule that says that you have to have a girlfriend.''  
  
R: ''I know, but it just surprised me, that's all. I mean just look at you.''  
  
J: ''Was that a compliment ?''  
  
Jess leaned on the counter and locked eyes with Rory.  
  
R: ''If you want it to be.''  
  
Rory looked away. She was starting to feel nervous around him. Why was that ? Sure he looked fine, but he was still the same person that she could talk to about books and stuff. She noticed how close he was now. She could see his chest move up and down underneath his shirt.  
  
Jess followed her eyes to his chest and wondered if she was thinking differently of him too. He stood there for another minute, looking at her, before he stood up straight again.  
  
R: ''I...........I gotta go.''  
  
J: ''Okay.''  
  
Was she leaving because of him ? He watched her get up.  
  
R: ''I'll see you later.''  
  
J: ''I'll be here.''  
  
Rory smiled at him and headed for the door, unaware that Jess was watching her every move.  
  
When Rory closed the door behind her, Jess got out his book. He opened it and started to read again. Suddenly his eye fell on something that he wrote in the margins earlier.  
  
In the back of my mind, there is always that same little voice. The voice that wonders if everything is still the same, if she is still the same.  
  
He wrote it down almost three years ago. One day he was just sitting in his room and suddenly her name popped into his head and her image. He started to think if she was still the same and these words came out of his pen, when he wrote it down. He didn't want her to read it, he didn't want her to know that he had been thinking about her ever since he left Stars Hollow. Because he had thought about her, almost every day. And every time he got a letter from her, he got so excited, but he never wrote back. He had nothing to write about. He couldn't tell her about his life in New York, about all the fights and drugs. She would just feel sorry for him and he didn't want that. He wanted to protect her. And he did. She still knew practically nothing about his life in New York and he wanted to keep it that way. He closed his book and decided to go upstairs and listen to some music. Maybe that would take his mind of of her. 


	4. Drop it

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
D: ''Hey to you too.''  
  
Dean gave Rory a quick kiss on her cheek and put his arm around her.  
  
D: ''Luke's ?''  
  
R: ''Of course.''  
  
They started to walk in the direction of Luke's.  
  
R: ''So what do you think of Jess ?''  
  
Dean shrugged.  
  
D: ''I don't know.''  
  
R: ''You don't know ?''  
  
D: ''Yeah.''  
  
R: ''How can you not know ? You met him yesterday, you have to have some opinion on him.''  
  
D: ''Rory, I only spoke to him for a minute.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, you had a conversation.''  
  
D: ''If you wanna call it that.''  
  
R: ''What's that supposed to mean ?''  
  
D: ''Nothing, I just wanna point out that I maybe said three or four words to him.''  
  
R: ''So, you two had a real short conversation. It's still a conversation.''  
  
D: ''Fine, we had a real short conversation.''  
  
R: ''I still don't understand how you can't have an opinion on him.''  
  
D: ''Rory.''  
  
R: ''What ?''  
  
D: ''Let's just drop it.''  
  
R: ''Fine.''  
  
They walked for a couple of minutes without saying anything to each other.  
  
D: ''You know it could have helped if he talked more.''  
  
R: ''You said to drop it and now you're bringing it up again.''  
  
D: ''I know, but I just wanted to point that out to you.''  
  
R: ''So he didn't say much. He doesn't know you that well.''  
  
D: ''That's exactly what I've been trying to say all this time. I don't have an opinion on him, because I don't know him that well and he doesn't know me that well.''  
  
R: ''That's no excuse.''  
  
D: ''An excuse ? It's the truth.''  
  
R: ''You hate him don't you ?''  
  
D: ''What ? No, I don't hate him.''  
  
R: ''Yes you do.''  
  
D: ''No, I don't.''  
  
They were in front of Luke's now. Dean removed his arm from Rory's shoulders and turned around to face her.  
  
R: ''Then why can't you just tell me what you think of him ?''  
  
D: ''Fine, you want my opinion on him ? The truth ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah.''  
  
D: ''Okay, I don't like him.''  
  
R: ''Why not ?''  
  
D: ''Why is it so important to you ?''  
  
R: ''That's not fair, you can't answer a question with a question.''  
  
D: ''Fine, my first impression of him was that he's a troublemaker.''  
  
R: ''I can't believe you just said that.''  
  
D: ''You wanted my opinion.''  
  
R: ''I'm sorry I asked.''  
  
D: ''Me too. Now why is it so important to you that I like Jess ?''  
  
R: ''Because he's my friend and I want you two to get along.''  
  
D: ''We do get along.''  
  
R: ''How can you hate him and get along with him at the same time, when you don't even know him ?''  
  
L: ''Hey guys, what's going on ?''  
  
R: ''Dean hates Jess.''  
  
D: ''I don't hate Jess.''  
  
R: ''You just said it yourself.''  
  
D: ''I said I don't like him. I never said hate. And besides I don't even know him. I could be wrong.''  
  
R: ''Well, you are.''  
  
Rory crossed her arms.  
  
D: ''Lorelai say something.''  
  
L: ''No way, I'm not going to come between my daughter and her boyfriend.''  
  
D: ''Great, now you decide to mind your own business.''  
  
L: ''Hey.''  
  
R: ''Mom, can you please tell my boyfriend that he has to like Jess.''  
  
L: ''Dean, Rory said that you have to...............''  
  
D: ''Tell Rory that I don't have to like him, just because he's her friend.''  
  
L: ''Rory, Dean said that he doesn't have to like............''  
  
D: ''I heard, I'm right here.''  
  
L: ''Would you guys please stop interrupting me ?''  
  
R: ''Tell him that...........''  
  
D: ''How many people can actually see me standing here ?''  
  
Lorelai raised her hand.  
  
L: ''Me me.''  
  
Rory gave her a mad look and Lorelai immediately lowered her hand.  
  
L: ''What ? I can see him standing there.''  
  
R: ''You took his side.''  
  
L: ''No I didn't.''  
  
R: ''Yes you did, I just saw you.''  
  
L: ''Hey remember that you're mad at him and not at me. I'm just innocent mom who was forced to get involved in this fight.''  
  
D: ''Thanks a lot.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, you're a really big help.''  
  
L: ''Well excuse me. One minute you two are practically ignoring each other and now you two are defending each other.''  
  
R: ''No we're not. We just had the same opinion. For once.''  
  
D: ''Here we go again with the whole opinion thing.''  
  
Lorelai's cell phone rang.  
  
L: ''Thank God.''  
  
Lorelai quickly answered the phone.  
  
L: ''Hello ? Yeah, hold on.''  
  
She covered her phone with her hands and returned her attention to Dean and Rory.  
  
L: ''Can I leave you two alone for two minutes ?''  
  
R: ''Mom, we're practically adults, so I think we can manage.''  
  
L: ''Good, now no hitting, kicking or slapping. Understand ?''  
  
R: ''Hilarious.''  
  
L: ''I try.''  
  
Rory gave Lorelai a look and she took a step back.  
  
L: ''You should see yourself in the mirror.''  
  
Rory narrowed her eyes.  
  
L: ''Okay, I think I'm going back to my phone now.''  
  
Lorelai moved away from the couple and put the phone to her ear again.  
  
L: ''Sorry Sookie, but I had to keep Rory and Dean from attacking each other.''  
  
Rory and Dean didn't pay any attention to Lorelai and kept on arguing. When Lorelai was done, she joined them again.  
  
L: ''Sweets, I have to go to the Inn, so it looks like you guys have to start talking to each other directly again instead of through me.''  
  
R: ''You really think you're funny, don't you ?''  
  
L: ''Me ? No, I'm not funny. I don't even know what funny is.''  
  
R: ''There you go again.''  
  
L: ''I am ? Sorry. Come on you two, you do realize that you're fighting about something stupid, don't you ?''  
  
R: ''How stupid ?''  
  
L: ''Dumb and dumber stupid, Beavis and Butthead stupid, Southpark stupid even.''  
  
D: ''Hey, I like the last two.''  
  
R: ''You're right mom.''  
  
L: ''I know, now work things out and that's an order.''  
  
R: ''Okay, trying to be funny again.''  
  
L: ''Sorry. Why don't you call the funny cops to come and arrest me ?''  
  
R: ''Bye.''  
  
L: ''Bye hon, Dean.''  
  
D: ''Yeah, bye.''  
  
Lorelai gave Rory a kiss on her cheek and left.  
  
D: ''She's right.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, I know.''  
  
D: ''Listen, I'm sorry for saying that I don't like Jess. I take it back. I just have to get to know him better, so for now I don't have an opinion on him yet. I promise that as soon as I have I'll let you know. Deal ?''  
  
R: ''Deal.''  
  
D: ''Okay. I hate it when we fight.''  
  
Dean pulled her closer and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips.  
  
R: ''Yeah, but I like the making up part.''  
  
D: ''Me too. So are we still going to Luke's ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, come on.''  
  
They entered Luke's and sat down at a table in the center of the diner. Rory got up, to go order.  
  
R: ''I'm going to order. Do you want anything ?''  
  
She started to head towards the counter, still facing Dean.  
  
D: ''How about my sweet and nice girlfriend back.''  
  
R: ''A hamburger and fries it is.''  
  
Rory sat down at the counter and waited for someone to ask her what she wanted.  
  
J: ''Hey. What will it be ?''  
  
R: ''Hey. Two burger's, fries, a coffee and a soda please.''  
  
J: ''Right.''  
  
Jess wrote it down on a piece of paper and handed it to Ceaser.  
  
J: ''So, what's up with that ?''  
  
R: ''With what ?''  
  
J: ''With that.''  
  
Jess nodded his head in the direction of Dean.  
  
R: ''Be more specific.''  
  
J: ''Why is your boyfriend giving me an evil look ?''  
  
R: ''He isn't giving you an evil look.''  
  
J: ''Yes he is. If he could kill me with his eyes, he would.''  
  
R: ''He wouldn't.''  
  
J: ''Are you sure about that ?''  
  
R: ''What's that supposed to mean ?''  
  
Jess could hear her voice snap.  
  
J: ''Sorry, didn't mean to make you mad.''  
  
R: ''I'm not mad, I just............. Forget it.''  
  
J: ''What's wrong ?''  
  
R: ''Nothing.''  
  
J: ''I thought we were friends ?''  
  
R: ''That's not going to work.''  
  
J: ''Friends tell.''  
  
R: ''That's so not fair.''  
  
J: ''I know, now tell me what's bothering you.''  
  
R: ''Me and Dean just had a fight.''  
  
Jess started to smile.  
  
R: ''We already made up, but it's still bothering me.''  
  
Jess immediately stopped smiling. Rory saw and hit him on the chest.  
  
J: ''Hey.''  
  
R: ''You can be such a jerk sometimes.''  
  
Jess pretended to be shocked. Rory laughed softly. Jess sighed and leaned against the counter.  
  
J: ''Seriously, what's bothering you ?''  
  
R: ''Well I asked Dean............''  
  
Jess yawned and Rory gave him a look.  
  
J: ''What ?''  
  
R: ''Anyway, I asked him what he thought..............''  
  
Jess lay his head on the counter, closed his eyes and started to make loud snoring noises.  
  
R: ''Jess.''  
  
Jess opened his eyes again and looked up at her.  
  
J: ''Bore me to death will you.''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes.  
  
R: ''Jess, be serious. We had a fight about you.''  
  
J: ''About me ? Why ? Does your boyfriend think that I'm prettier than him ?''  
  
R: ''Don't flatter yourself.''  
  
J: ''Just talk will you.''  
  
R: ''We had a fight, because he doesn't like you.''  
  
J: ''And ?''  
  
R: ''And what ?''  
  
J: ''That's it ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah.''  
  
J: ''Rory, not everyone has to like me.''  
  
R: ''I know, but I want him to.''  
  
J: ''Why ?''  
  
Jess locked eyes with her. He had to force himself not to let his eyes wander to her lips. He couldn't do that, her boyfriend was sitting right there.  
  
R: ''Because you're my friend and Dean's my boyfriend and I want you two to get along.''  
  
J: ''Why don't you let him make up his own mind ?''  
  
R: ''And let him be his own person ?''  
  
Jess smiled.  
  
J: ''Yep.''  
  
R: ''I guess I can do that.''  
  
J: ''Good, besides I'm used to people not liking me.''  
  
R: ''Really ? People didn't like you in New York ?''  
  
J: ''You're food is ready.''  
  
He quickly turned around to get her order. He didn't wanna talk about New York with her. He handed her two plates.  
  
J: ''I'll bring your drinks over in a minute.''  
  
R: ''Thanks. Jess, why don't you wanna talk about New York ?''  
  
J: ''What makes you think that I don't wanna talk about it ?''  
  
R: ''Well, you're trying to avoid it and every time someone asks you about New York you start about something else, like now for instance. Why is that ? Was your life that bad there ?''  
  
Jess avoided her eyes. He really wanted to tell her, but the wouldn't. She didn't have to know about his life in New York. Bad didn't even come close to describing it. Images of his drunk mother and the streets of New York filled his head.  
  
J: ''No, of course not.''  
  
R: ''Then why don't you wanna talk about it ?''  
  
J: ''Because there's nothing to talk about, that's all.''  
  
R: ''Okay.''  
  
Rory didn't believe him, but she decided to drop it for now. Rory went back to her table and Jess went back to work. When Rory and Dean were done eating, Dean left and Rory sat down at the counter.  
  
J: ''Hey, where is loverboy off to ? His other girlfriend ?''  
  
R: ''He's going to work.''  
  
J: ''Right he bags groceries for people, doesn't he ?''  
  
R: ''I wouldn't mock him if I was you, you're the one who's working in a diner.''  
  
J: ''And there's nothing wrong with that.''  
  
R: ''If you say so.''  
  
Jess smirked.  
  
R: ''So are you ready to tell me about New York ?''  
  
J: ''Rory.''  
  
R: ''What ?''  
  
J: ''I just told you that there was nothing to talk about.''  
  
R: ''I don't believe you.''  
  
J: ''I never asked you to, all I ask of you is to drop it.''  
  
R: ''Why ?''  
  
J: ''Because I don't wanna tell you.''  
  
R: ''Why not ?''  
  
J: ''Just because. Do you have to have a reason for everything ?''  
  
R: ''Yes.''  
  
Jess ran his hand through his hair and looked at Rory.  
  
J: ''Well, I'm sorry, but I can't give you a reason. Excuse me.''  
  
Jess got his jacket and left Luke's, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Rory cringed. She didn't mean to make him mad, she just wanted to know about New York and his life there. She didn't believe that there was nothing to tell. She grabbed her jacket and left Luke's too. But instead of slamming the door, she carefully shut the door behind her. She went to the bridge. He used to go there, when he was mad or sad about something. When she reached the beginning of the bridge, she saw Jess sitting at the other end of it. She started to walk over to him. Was he smoking ? Since when did he smoke ?  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
Jess didn't say anything and took a drag of his cigarette. Rory sat down next to him, there knees touching.  
  
R: ''I'm sorry.''  
  
She placed one of her hands on his, but he shook it of. Rory was surprised by his action.  
  
R: ''When did you start smoking ?''  
  
J: ''Ever since someone gave me one in New York.''  
  
Rory nodded and curled her knees up.  
  
Jess threw his cigarette in the water and turned to look at Rory.  
  
J: ''Happy ? Now you know something about my life in New York. I smoked my first cigarette there.''  
  
Rory had the urge to cover her ears, when she heard the bitterness in his voice. She met his gaze for a seconde. Was that sadness in his eyes ?  
  
J: ''How did you know I was here ?''  
  
R: ''It used to be your favorite place in Stars Hollow.''  
  
Jess looked away. Damn her for knowing him so well.  
  
J: ''Used to be.''  
  
He got up and started to walk away from Rory, before she could stop him. Rory stared at the water. What was wrong with him ? 


	5. Scared of you

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Lorelai opened the door and stepped into the diner. The place was almost empty, but that wasn't so strange since it was so early in the morning.  
  
L: ''Lukey !''  
  
They heard some noise come from the back and moments later Luke came in.  
  
Luke: ''Did you have to yell ?''  
  
L: ''No.''  
  
Luke: ''Then why did you ?''  
  
L: ''Because it's fun.''  
  
Luke shook his head and started to make coffee.  
  
L: ''Why Luke you must have some psychic powers.''  
  
Luke turned around with an annoyed look on his face.  
  
Luke: ''What are you talking about ?''  
  
L: ''The coffee. You didn't even ask me what I wanted.''  
  
Luke: ''Lorelai, it's always coffee.''  
  
Rory sat down on a stool and blocked out the conversation that her mom and Luke were having. She put her elbows on the counter and put her head in her hands. She was still tired. She couldn't sleep last night, she kept thinking about Jess and about what happened at the bridge. He said that it used to be his favorite place. Why would he say that ? It had been his favorite spot in the entire town ever since he first moved here from New York. And what was with the cigarette ? The Jess she knew would have never even touched a cigarette and he definitely wouldn't have smoked it. But the thing she hated the most was his new attitude. But what did she expect ? He did live in New York for a couple of years and New York certainly was a lot different from Stars Hollow. Maybe he just had to get used to everything here ? Yeah, that was probably it. And he left his mom behind, his school, his friends. That must be the reason why he didn't wanna talk about New York. It was probably too painful for him. She heard someone coming down the stairs. Rory lifted her head up to look. As soon as she saw Jess, she started to think about last night again. She was making things much worse than they really were. So Jess didn't wanna talk about New York, big deal. He was allowed to keep some things to himself. Rory couldn't help but to feel a little hurt. They were friends and they would tell each other everything, but she guessed that things have changed. They weren't little kids anymore and maybe they used to be best friends, but they sure weren't anymore. He changed, she knew it. Something happened in New York that changed him. She looked at him, while he made his way into the diner. He was running his hands through his hair and Rory smiled. She always liked it better when his hair was messy. She still did. Then Jess looked at her, he looked straight into her eyes. She stopped smiling and turned her ahead, so he couldn't look into her eyes anymore.  
  
Jess lowered his eyes for a moment, before he looked at Rory again. He knew that she probably was confused about last night and about what he said to her, but he didn't mean it like that. He just wanted her to stop asking about New York and when he opened his mouth words came out, that he didn't really wanna say to her. He turned his eyes away from her face and turned around to get some toast.  
  
L: ''Sweets, everything okay ?''  
  
Rory pushed all the thoughts of last night to the back of her mind and nodded.  
  
R: ''Yeah, fine. I'm just tired.''  
  
L: ''Well, we can fix that. Here, have some coffee.''  
  
Lorelai handed Rory a cup of coffee. Rory gladly took it and took a sip.  
  
L: ''You feel more awake ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, I never felt this awake before.''  
  
L: ''See Luke, coffee is good for something.''  
  
Luke rolled his eyes.  
  
Luke: ''You would say that.''  
  
Rory laughed softly and took another sip of her coffee. Her mom and Luke were so into each other, even tough they would never admit it. She put both her hands around the cup and stared at the brown liquid in the cup. Maybe if she looked long enough, she could make it move. That would be cool. She would be known all over the world as the long who can make coffee bubble by just looking at it. And even tough she found it funny, she didn't laugh. She was too tired and too busy thinking about things to laugh.  
  
Jess took a bite of his toast and looked at Luke and Lorelai. They didn't even notice yet that he was standing right behind them. He got out his copy of Oliver Twist and leaned against the counter. He glanced at Rory. It looked as if she was in her own world. She was a pro at blocking conversations and noises out and getting lost in her thoughts. Jess returned his gaze to the page of his books. She was probably worrying about him. He started to feel bad again, so he got out his pencil. He started to write his thoughts in the margins. That always made him feel better. Some people kept a diary and he just wrote everything down in his books.  
  
Rory finished her coffee and glanced at her watch. She had to go to the buss stop. She put her cup down and got up.  
  
L: ''Where are you going ?''  
  
R: ''It's called school.''  
  
L: ''You really have to go ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah and you should get to work too.''  
  
Lorelai checked her watch and shook her head.  
  
L: ''I still have a couple more minutes.''  
  
Luke: ''You do ? Are you sure ? Maybe you should check your watch again.''  
  
L: ''Are you trying to get rid of me ?''  
  
Luke and Lorelai started to argue again. Rory sighed and grabbed her bag.  
  
R: ''See you later mom.''  
  
L: ''Bye hon, have fun.''  
  
Rory glanced at Jess one more time and left.  
  
Jess watched her leave and closed his books.  
  
J: ''I'm of too.''  
  
L: ''First day of school ?''  
  
Jess nodded and put his book in his back pocket.  
  
L: ''Are you excited.''  
  
Jess shrugged.  
  
J: ''Not really.''  
  
L: ''Well, have a good day.''  
  
Jess nodded and got his bag.  
  
Luke: ''Behave.''  
  
J: ''I will, don't worry.''  
  
He headed for the door, but turned around when he was just about to leave.  
  
J: ''Hey Luke, is it okay if some friends of mine drop by today ?''  
  
L: ''Friends from New York ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah.''  
  
Luke: ''Sure, fine.''  
  
J: ''Thanks.''  
  
L: ''Bye !''  
  
J: ''Yeah, later.''  
  
He pushed open the door and went outside. He was just in time to catch Rory get on the buss. Even in that silly outfit she still looked cute. He knew that he shouldn't be thinking of her like this, but he couldn't help it. He sighed and started to head in the opposite direction of his school. He didn't feel like school today. He never went in New York, why should he go to school here ? He took out a cigarette and lit it. He took a drag and started to head toward the bridge.  
  
That night Rory and Lorelai went over to Luke's for some coffee. They came in just in time to see Jess storm down the stair and head for the door. He bumped into Rory. Rory started to fall backwards, but Jess stopped long in enough to keep her from falling. Rory met his eyes. Then Jess pushed her away and stormed out of the diner.  
  
L: ''What was that all about ?''  
  
Luke: ''His principal called, he skipped school today.''  
  
L: ''On his first day ?''  
  
Luke: ''Yep, he thinks that just because he didn't go to school in New York that he doesn't have to go to school here.''  
  
L: ''He skipped school in New York too ?''  
  
Luke: ''Apparently.''  
  
Rory couldn't believe her ears. Jess skipped school ?!  
  
L: ''So he's too cool for school.''  
  
Luke: ''Lorelai this is serious. And you wanna know something else I found cigarettes in his room today. Two packs of them. Apparently he smokes too.''  
  
L: ''Wow, does he drink too ? Maybe he has liquor stashed somewhere ?''  
  
Luke: ''Lorelai this isn't funny.''  
  
L: ''I know, sorry.''  
  
Luke: ''Did you know that he was smoking and skipping school ?''  
  
Rory shook her head.  
  
R: ''No, I didn't.''  
  
Luke nodded and rubbed his head with his hand.  
  
Luke: ''Who ever thought that he would cause so much trouble ?''  
  
Yeah, who ever thought. Rory suddenly didn't feel like having a coffee. She wanted to go home.  
  
R: ''Mom, is it okay if I go home ?''  
  
L: ''Sure, why ?''  
  
R: ''I just remembered that I still have some homework to finish.''  
  
Lorelai gave her a worried look and stroked her hair.  
  
L: ''Okay, I'll bring you a coffee.''  
  
R: ''Thanks, bye Luke.''  
  
Luke nodded at her without really looking at her. Rory didn't blame him, he probably had a lot on his mind. When she was outside, she heard voices laughing and talking. She ignored them and started to head in the direction of her house. She stopped, when she saw a group of guys standing around a car. They were drinking and smoking cigarettes. When Rory took closer look, she saw that Jess was one of the guys. So, he hung out with people like this nowadays ? Rory shook her head and started to walk again.  
  
Jeremy: ''Hey !''  
  
Rory ignored him and kept walking with a steady pace.  
  
Jeremy: ''Hey, slow down !''  
  
Rory kept walking. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around. She looked up to see who had grabbed her. It was a tall guy, with big, brown, intense eyes and dark brown curls.  
  
Jeremy: ''Didn't you hear me ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, but I have to go home.''  
  
She wanted to pull her arm back, but Jeremy didn't let her go.  
  
Jeremy: ''Not so fast. I'm Jeremy. I was wondering if you would like to hang with me and my friends ?''  
  
R: ''No, sorry.''  
  
She tried to pull her arm back again, but he just tightened his grip. Rory got scared and looked over Jeremy's shoulder at Jess. Why wasn't he doing anything ? Didn't he see that she was in trouble and needed his help ? Jeremy pulled her up against his chest. Rory smelled beer on his breath and got even more scared. She tried to push him of with her free hand, but he didn't budge. He brought his face closer to hers and leaned in to kiss her. Rory turned her face.  
  
R: ''Stop it.''  
  
Jeremy: ''I'm just having fun.''  
  
R: ''Stop, please.''  
  
Jeremy took her face in his hands and grinned at her.  
  
Jess knew that is was going too far now. He threw his cigarette away and hurried to Jeremy and Rory. He pulled Jeremy away from Rory.  
  
Jeremy: ''What are you doing ?''  
  
J: ''Leave her alone.''  
  
Jeremy: ''O I get it you want her for yourself.''  
  
He winked at Jess and went back to the others at the car.  
  
Rory could feel herself shaking. She looked at Jess, who was staring at her. How could he just watch when he saw what Jeremy was doing ? She felt disgusted by him and turned around to leave. Jess grabbed her by her wrist and stopped her. She could hear his friends whistle. She felt like crying and tried to pull her arm free. But Jess didn't let go.  
  
R: ''Jess, what are you doing ?''  
  
She tried to pull her arm free, but it was no use. Jess still had her in his firm grasp. He didn't say anything. He just looked at her with a strange look in his eyes.  
  
R: ''Jess............stop, please.''  
  
Suddenly Jess realized what he was doing. When he saw the fear in her eyes, he let her go.  
  
Rory looked at her wrist and rubbed it.  
  
J: ''Rory.........''  
  
She looked up at him. When she saw his face, tears started to form in her eyes. She turned around and walked away. She really didn't know him anymore.  
  
Jess shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't believe he just did that. But when he was standing so close to her, he just wanted her no matter what. He had to stop thinking this way, but the problem was he couldn't................ 


	6. Running

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
When Rory woke up the next morning, she still had that horrible feeling inside. The same feeling that she had the night before. Her eyes automatically went to her wrist. She stared at it for a while, even tough there was nothing to see. It wasn't red or anything, but she could still feel it. She could still feel his fingers around her wrist. His fingers were holding her wrist so tight. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She shouldn't be thinking about last night. It was just a mistake, he probably drank a little too much or something. But she knew he hadn't. She remembered looking at him and his friends. They were all holding beers in their hands except for Jess. She opened her eyes again. A tear slowly slid down her cheek. She didn't like the new Jess, she didn't like him at all. He just stood there and watched as Jeremy grabbed her and........... Another tear slid down her cheek. She wasn't going to cry now, she couldn't. She had to meet Dean in about twenty minutes. He was driving her to school and if she showed up with red eyes, he would surely start to ask questions and worry about her. And she didn't want him to. Besides she was probably making things worse than they really were.  
  
As soon as she stepped out in the fresh air, she started to feel better. She looked up at the blue sky and took a step forward. The sun was shining on her face now.  
  
J: ''Nice, isn't it ?''  
  
Rory lowered her eyes. She knew who that voice belonged to, but she just had to see for herself. Her eyes met his. She took a step back and looked away. The horrible feeling of fear came back.  
  
R: ''J........Jess, what are you doing here ?''  
  
J: ''I came to apologize.''  
  
Rory kept looking at her shoes. She was trying really hard not to cry.  
  
J: ''Rory.''  
  
He took a step toward her. Rory quickly backed away from him. She started to panic and she knew that if she looked at him, she would totally break down in tears.  
  
Jess stopped. She was afraid of him.  
  
J: ''Rory, I'm sorry for what happened last night.''  
  
Suddenly Rory looked up at him, tears were running down her cheeks.  
  
R: ''For what ? For letting Jeremy do that to me ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah.''  
  
R: ''You know I never expected you to just watch, when he............''  
  
She stopped talking to wipe her tears away. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before she opened them again.  
  
R: ''How could you just watch and do nothing ?''  
  
J: ''I didn't mean to, I just.............''  
  
R: ''You just what ? Were you drunk ?''  
  
Jess shook his head.  
  
R: ''Then what ?''  
  
Jess didn't know what to tell Rory. He couldn't just tell her that he had feelings for her. Or that last night he couldn't control his feelings anymore. So he said nothing and just looked at her, while tears were starting to form in her eyes again.  
  
Rory bit her lip and nodded.  
  
R: ''And you know what the worst part is ? I can't stop thinking about what happened. I keep seeing you grab my wrist and I keep feeling your fingers around my wrist. And I try to pull it back, but you won't let go. It scared me, I never thought that I would ever say this, but last night you scared me. It was like you were a totally different person.''  
  
Jess didn't say anything. He knew that she was right, but he still didn't wanna tell her about New York. He wanted to protect her.  
  
Rory pushed past him and started to walk away. Jess followed her and gently grabbed her wrist.  
  
Rory pulled her wrist free and turned around with a scared look on her face.  
  
J: ''Rory.........''  
  
R: ''I have to go.''  
  
J: ''Why ?''  
  
R: ''Dean's driving me to school today.''  
  
Jess didn't say anything and watched her walk away. Then he got mad. He was trying to apologize, but she wouldn't let him finish. She didn't have the time, she had to meet Dean. Even tough Jess didn't know Dean that well, he already hated him. He hated him, because he had Rory...........in every single way.  
  
When Rory got home from school Dean was waiting for her. He sat on the steps of her house with his head down.  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
Dean looked up at her. Rory got a shocked look on her face, when she saw Dean's face.  
  
R: ''O my God, what happened ?''  
  
She stopped in front of him and reached to touch his face. He had a black eye and the rest of his face was covered with bruises. His jaw was swollen and he had a cut on his forehead. When Rory touched him he cringed. She quickly pulled her hand back.  
  
R: ''Sorry.''  
  
D: ''It's okay, it just hurts.''  
  
He gave her a weak smile.  
  
R: ''Who did this to you ?''  
  
D: ''Jess.''  
  
R: ''What ?''  
  
Dean nodded and got up.  
  
D: ''He attacked me at school today. I didn't do or say anything to him. He just punched me and we got in a fight. Guess who won ?''  
  
Rory couldn't believe it ? Jess did this to Dean ? How could he ? Rory started to get mad and pushed past Dean.  
  
D: ''Where are you going ?''  
  
R: ''I'm going to talk to Jess.''  
  
Dean stopped her and locked eyes with her.  
  
D: ''Are you sure ?''  
  
R: ''Of course I'm sure, he can't just do this to you.''  
  
Rory softly kissed Dean on his cheek and headed for the diner. She stormed into the diner and looked around for Jess. When she didn't see him she went upstairs. She didn't even bother to knock, she just went into the apartment. He was lying on his bed, reading a book. How could he read, when he just beat up Dean ?  
  
R: ''Jess.''  
  
He looked up.  
  
J: ''Hey, what's wrong ?''  
  
R: ''How could you even ask that ?''  
  
Jess closed his book and sat up straight.  
  
J: ''What do you mean ?''  
  
R: ''Don't pretend like you don't know.''  
  
J: ''What are you talking about ?''  
  
Jess got up from his bed with a confused look on his face.  
  
R: ''I just saw Dean.''  
  
Jess immediately looked away from her.  
  
R: ''He told me that you attacked him at school.''  
  
J: ''I..............''  
  
R: ''Is it true ?''  
  
Jess didn't say anything.  
  
R: ''Tell me Jess, is it true ?!''  
  
When she raised her voice, Jess looked up at her. She really was mad.  
  
J: ''Yes.''  
  
Rory turned her head a little so she didn't have to look in his eyes anymore. She couldn't look in his eyes, if she did she would just get mad and freak out.  
  
R: ''His face. Did you see it ? How could you ?''  
  
Jess didn't know what to tell her. When he saw Dean at school, he just couldn't control himself. And as soon as he punched Dean he couldn't stop. A teacher had to pull him away from Dean.  
  
R: ''Why ?''  
  
Jess shrugged.  
  
J: ''I just felt like it.''  
  
He turned around and got a cigarette. He just needed something to do, cause he couldn't look her in the eyes anymore.  
  
Rory took a deep breath and calmed herself down a little, before she started to talk again.  
  
R: ''What happened to you ?''  
  
J: ''What do you mean ?''  
  
Jess was looking out the window. His back was facing Rory.  
  
R: ''You changed. You're not the same person anymore.''  
  
J: ''Yeah well, I changed, I grew up. And unlike some people I didn't do what people expected me to.''  
  
R: ''What's that supposed to mean ?''  
  
Jess put out his cigarette and faced her again.  
  
J: ''I'm talking about you, you never changed. You're still living your perfect life.''  
  
R: ''That's not true.''  
  
J: ''Isn't it ?''  
  
Rory's eyes filled with tears.  
  
R: ''Jess, I don't wanna be in a fight with you. You're my best friend and I missed you.''  
  
Jess looked at Rory. Her eyes were filled with tears and she had a hurt look on her face.  
  
J: ''Well, I didn't miss you.''  
  
Rory gasped and took a step back. He didn't miss her ? She couldn't take it anymore. She turned around and stormed out of the apartment. Jess didn't stop her, he just watched. He didn't mean to say those things to her, but they just came out. He didn't wanna hurt her. He looked out the window and saw her running away from the diner. She was running away from him......... 


	7. Forgetting and forgiving on the basketba...

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! I rewrote chapter 7, because I wasn't really happy with it. Things were moving too fast. But now I am happy with it. So I hope you guys like it too. Tell me what you think of it. THANKS for the reviews!!!  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
After what seemed like forever, Rory finally stopped crying. She couldn't cry anymore and she was tired of crying. How could a few words hurt her like that ? It weren't just the words that hurt her, it was the way that Jess had said them to her that hurt her the most. She got up and noticed that it was already getting dark. She had been sitting here for more than two hours, crying. Rory started to head home. On her way home she past the basketball court. She saw somebody standing on the court. As she came closer, she saw that it was Jess. She smiled and watched him for a while, forgetting the words that he said to her for a moment. He had always liked basketball, it was his favorite sport. And he could play, he never missed one single shot. She sat down on a bench that was facing the basketball court. Rory thought back at the times when Luke had gotten him his first basketball. Jess would go out every night to practice. At first he sucked, but every time he practiced he got better and better. She would always come and watch him. She would laugh when he missed a shot and cheer and whistle when the ball went into the basket. She shifted her eyes from Jess to the ball in his hands. He took a step back and threw the ball. She followed the ball with her eyes. When it went in to the basket, she started to whistle.  
  
Jess turned around immediately when he heard her whistle. He knew it was her. He got his ball and started to walk over to her. He felt bad about telling her that he didn't miss her. It wasn't true and he didn't mean to say those things to her. But when he opened his mouth the wrong words came out. And before he could say anything, she was gone. He looked at her and studied her face. Her eyes were red and there were black streaks of mascara on her face.  
  
J: ''Hey.''  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
Jess sat down next to her and started to spin the ball in his hands.  
  
J: ''I'm sorry for saying those things to you, I didn't mean it.''  
  
Rory clasped her hands together and looked at Jess.  
  
R: ''Are you sure about that ?''  
  
J: ''Yes. I did miss you, but I didn't miss this place. Everyone knows me and expects me to be the same person as I was before I moved to New York. And I'm not.''  
  
R: ''I know.''  
  
Jess heard the serious tone in her voice when she said that. He turned his head a little and looked at her. She was so beautiful and she was making him crazy without even knowing it. He noticed that there arms were touching slightly. He shifted his arms a little, so that he wasn't touching her arm anymore. Now was not the time.  
  
R: ''Why ?''  
  
He returned his attention back to Rory and looked at her with an inquiring look on his face.  
  
R: ''Why did you change ?''  
  
Jess looked away and didn't answer.  
  
R: ''Okay, I can respect that. You don't have to tell me everything.''  
  
J: ''Thanks.''  
  
Rory nodded and looked at her hands. Jess knew that she was having trouble with the fact that he wouldn't tell her about New York. And even tough she really wanted to know, she still respected his decision not to tell her. It made him feel guilty. He felt guilty about letting Jeremy go that far with her and letting himself almost lose control with her.  
  
J: ''I'm sorry for beating up your boyfriend.''  
  
R: ''You should be, his face looks horrible.''  
  
Jess nodded and took a deep breath. here came the hard part.  
  
J: ''I'm also sorry for letting Jeremy go that far, he was drunk and I should have stopped him.''  
  
R: ''Yes, you should have.''  
  
J: ''And I'm sorry for grabbing you like that, I didn't mean to and I'm sorry.''  
  
Rory's eyes automatically went to her wrist again. She knew that there was nothing to see, but she just had to know for sure. She placed one hand around her wrist. Images of Jess grabbing her wrist filled her mind again. She had to force herself not to leave.  
  
Jess saw that her hand was around her wrist. He slowly reached for her hand. He took her hand in his.  
  
J: ''I really am sorry, you know.''  
  
Rory nodded and looked at Jess. She knew that he was sorry, he would never hurt her. But even tough she knew this, she still had to force herself not to pull her hand back.  
  
R: ''I know.''  
  
Jess looked at her intensely. Rory blushed and looked away. Jess let go of her hand and started to spin the basketball in his hands again.  
  
J: ''So, you wanna play ?''  
  
R: ''Play ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah, basketball ?''  
  
R: ''No.''  
  
J: ''Why not ?''  
  
R: ''Cause I can't play basketball.''  
  
J: ''Have you ever tried ?''  
  
R: ''No.''  
  
J: ''Then how do you know for sure that you can't play ?''  
  
R: ''Cause I just can't okay.''  
  
J: ''I'll teach you.''  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
R: ''Funny.''  
  
J: ''What ?''  
  
R: ''You teaching me.''  
  
J: ''Why ?''  
  
R: ''Cause me holding a ball doesn't work. I might hurt someone.''  
  
J: ''There's no one around to hurt.''  
  
R: ''Good point.''  
  
J: ''So.........?''  
  
R: ''So what ? I can't read minds you know.''  
  
J: ''I know.''  
  
R: ''It would be cool though.''  
  
J: ''Changing the subject ?''  
  
R: ''No, making conversation about something else than basketball.''  
  
J: ''That's the same.''  
  
R: ''No, it isn't.''  
  
J: ''Rory..........''  
  
R: ''You're right, I was changing the subject.''  
  
J: ''Figured that already.''  
  
R: ''Do you really think that you could teach me ?''  
  
J: ''I can try.''  
  
Rory hesitated before she got up. She took the ball out of Jess' hands.  
  
R: ''I have the ball, now what ?''  
  
Jess looked at her for a moment and got up too.  
  
J: ''Now you have to dribble.''  
  
R: ''Right. I can do that.''  
  
Rory started to dribble the ball or at least she tried.  
  
J: ''O........kay, let's try shooting.''  
  
R: ''In the basket ?''  
  
Jess took the ball out of Rory's hands and headed toward the basket.  
  
J: ''It's easy.''  
  
Jess threw the ball and it went in the basket again.  
  
R: ''Quit showing of and just give the ball, so I can throw it.''  
  
J: ''As long as you throw it in the basket.''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and took the ball from him. She faced the basket. Jess started to move away from her.  
  
R: ''What are you doing ?''  
  
J: ''Moving away from you.''  
  
R: ''Well duh, but why ?''  
  
J: ''I don't want to get hurt.''  
  
R: ''Oh funny, real funny.''  
  
J: ''Just throw.''  
  
Jess put his hands in his pockets and watched Rory as she threw the ball. When the ball went in, she turned around and looked at Jess with a grin on her face.  
  
R: ''The ball went in the basket ! Did you see it !''  
  
J: ''Told you it was easy.''  
  
R: ''For you maybe.''  
  
Rory started to jump up and down.  
  
R: ''The ball actually went into the basket !''  
  
J: ''Go team go.''  
  
Rory stopped jumping and gave Jess an annoyed look. Jess pretended not to see and got the ball.  
  
J: ''So are you ready for some one on one ?''  
  
Rory started to blush and quickly looked down. Jess saw and smirked.  
  
R: ''I'm not that good.''  
  
J: ''Sure you are.''  
  
He walked up to her and gave her the ball.  
  
J: ''The first person who gets to five points wins.''  
  
R: ''What's the prize ?''  
  
Rory looked up at him with a playful look in her eyes. Jess met her eyes. Was she flirting with him ? His heart started to beat faster and he had trouble breathing.  
  
J: ''There's no prize.''  
  
R: ''Why not ? Are you afraid of losing ?''  
  
J: ''Just play.''  
  
R: ''Fine, but you're going to win anyway. It's not fair.''  
  
J: ''Quit whining.''  
  
Rory gave him one last look and they started to play. At that moment they were little kids again. They just had a fight and made up without asking questions. Forgive and forget. But how long could they both forget that something was different between them ? How long could they hide their true feelings from each other ? 


	8. What's done is done and what happened is...

*Disclaimer: I don't the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! Sorry it took so long before I updated again. I didn't have the time. But I hope that this chapter makes up for it. There's some sweet R/J action in it. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. I really wanna know, so please review. BTW I already started with the next chapter. THANKS for the reviews!!!  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory was on her way to Luke's when she ran into Dean.  
  
D: ''Hey, where are you going ?''  
  
R: ''Luke's.''  
  
D: ''Mind if I join you ?''  
  
R: ''Nope.''  
  
D: ''That was exactly the answer I was hoping for.''  
  
Dean slid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He kissed her hair. A smile slowly started to spread across Rory's face. Dean kissed her forehead, her cheeks and ended up at her lips. He looked into her eyes and gently grabbed her face with his free hand. When he kissed her, Rory forgot that she was standing on the sidewalk and that people were probably watching. She wondered if a kiss from Jess would be as breathtaking as this one ? Rory broke the kiss. Where did that just come from ?  
  
D: ''Are you all right ?''  
  
Rory looked up at him and smiled.  
  
R: ''Yeah. Why ?''  
  
D: ''You looked a little distracted.''  
  
R: ''I did ? Sorry.''  
  
D: ''What were you thinking about ?''  
  
He kissed her hair and they started to walk again.  
  
R: ''Nothing.''  
  
D: ''Are you sure ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah. How are you doing ? How's your face ?''  
  
Dean's expression changed. It was as if a shadow covered his face for a minute. But when Rory looked at him again, it was gone.  
  
D: ''It's okay.''  
  
R: ''Does it hurt ?''  
  
She carefully touched his face with one hand.  
  
D: ''Not a lot.''  
  
R: ''I'm sorry he did that to you.''  
  
She pulled her hand back.  
  
D: ''Me too.''  
  
R: ''He's sorry you know.''  
  
D: ''Did he tell you that ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah.''  
  
D: ''And you believe him ?''  
  
R: ''Well........yeah.''  
  
Dean stopped and removed his arm from around Rory's waist.  
  
D: ''Rory............''  
  
R: ''What ? He's my friend and I trust him.''  
  
D: ''After what he did to me ?''  
  
Rory bit her lip and thought about it for a second. Did she still trust Jess ? After what he did to Dean and after what he did to her ? Yeah, of course she still trusted him. They had been friends for a long time now and a few mistakes didn't change that. And besides he did apologize.  
  
R: ''Yes, I do.''  
  
D: ''I can't believe you. I mean look at my face.''  
  
R: ''Dean he said that he was sorry. He's dealing with some things.''  
  
D: ''What things ?''  
  
Rory turned her eyes away from Dean.  
  
R: ''I don't know.''  
  
D: ''You don't know ?''  
  
R: ''He didn't tell me.''  
  
D: ''Some friend he is.''  
  
R: ''Dean............''  
  
D: ''He hits me, because he's dealing with some things, a real good reason by the way............''  
  
R: ''Dean.''  
  
D: ''And you're defending him when you don't even know what he's dealing with.''  
  
R: ''Dean, stop.''  
  
D: ''Did it make him feel better by hitting me ? Cause I wanna know if my face was worth something.''  
  
R: ''Dean, stop please. He made a mistake and he's sorry, can't you just forget about it ?''  
  
D: ''Forget about it ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah. He really is sorry.''  
  
D: ''So you told me like a million times.''  
  
Rory could hear his voice snap. She took a step back and looked up at Dean. Her eyes were almost pleading him to forgive Jess. Dean looked back at her and after what seemed like an eternity he sighed and nodded.  
  
D: ''Fine, I'll forget about it.''  
  
R: ''Thank you.''  
  
She leaned in and gave Dean a quick kiss on his cheek.  
  
D: ''But I don't like him.''  
  
R: ''I know and...............you don't have to.''  
  
D: ''Since when ?''  
  
R: ''Since he did that you.''  
  
D: ''So now that he beat me up it's okay for me not to like him ?''  
  
R: ''Dean.''  
  
D: ''Fine.''  
  
Rory and Dean continued walking. When Rory wanted to open the door to Luke's she hesitated.  
  
R: ''You still wanna go here, cause if you don't I'll understand.''  
  
D: ''No, Luke's is fine. Besides it's the only place in town where you can actually get hamburgers that taste like hamburgers.''  
  
Dean gave her a small smile and she returned it. Rory laced her fingers with his and they went into Luke's.  
  
When Jess heard the door of the diner open he didn't look up. But as soon as he heard Rory's voice he did. He looked at Rory as she and Dean walked over to a table in the back and sat down. When Dean sat down he met his eyes for a minute. He had to hold back a smile when he saw Dean's face. At first he didn't think that he would be able to take Dean, but to his surprise he did. And even tough he should feel bad and guilty about it, he didn't. He just felt good about it. He ruined pretty boy's face, for a while at least. Jess shook his head. Was it normal to think like this ? Was it normal to actually enjoy beating someone up and seeing that person hurt ? No, it wasn't, but he couldn't help it. He was jealous of Dean. Dean could be close to Rory whenever he wanted, he could kiss her whenever he wanted and he....well he couldn't. He and Rory were friends and if he kissed her, he didn't know how she would react. Would she kiss him back ? Or would she push him away ? When he saw that Rory was coming his way, he started to read again. Even tough it was kind of noisy in the diner, he could still hear her footsteps as she walked over to the counter. They were light and you could barely hear them. When she reached the counter he still didn't look up. She started to tap her fingers on the counter. Jess held back a smile and pretended that he didn't know that it was her. He heard her sigh. He laughed softly and looked up at her.  
  
Rory couldn't believe how cute he was. He was looking up at her with his brown eyes that seemed to be smiling at her and his dark hair was messier than ever. Rory could feel her hear skip a beat when she lowered her eyes to his mouth. She tried to think about Dean, but it didn't work. All she could think about was him. Jess, her best friend....... She tore her eyes away from his lips and looked at his eyes instead. Bad idea. She had trouble breathing and her heart started to beat faster. She looked away and waited until everything was back to normal. She took a deep breath and looked at him again. This time her heart didn't start to beat faster and she just kept breathing normal. But she could still feel the butterflies in her stomach. The last time she had butterflies in her stomach was with Dean..... Did that mean that she was falling in love with Jess ?  
  
J: ''What can I do for you ?''  
  
R: ''I wanted to give you my order.''  
  
J: ''Go ahead.''  
  
R: ''Two burgers, a soda and a coffee.''  
  
J: ''I think I can remember that.''  
  
R: ''Really ? Cause I was a little worried about that.''  
  
J: ''So four burgers, a dozen cokes and two coffees ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, exactly what I just said.''  
  
J: ''I'll bring it over as soon as it's ready.''  
  
R: ''Thanks.''  
  
J: ''Is he still mad at me ?''  
  
Rory glanced at Dean and shook her head.  
  
R: ''No.''  
  
J: ''Really ?''  
  
R: ''Yes, just don't ever do that again.''  
  
J: ''I won't.''  
  
Rory met his eyes for a minute and went back to her table.  
  
When Jess brought over their food, she held her breath. But Jess didn't say a thing and went back to the counter. While they were eating she couldn't help but look at Jess. He was on the phone. Rory observed him, but during the entire time that he was on the phone his expression didn't change. Finally he put the phone down and looked up. He met her eyes and quickly looked away. Rory wondered what was wrong ? She was just about to get up and ask him, but before she could he left the diner. He didn't slam the door, but he carefully closed it making sure that it didn't make any noise. Rory looked out the window and saw him heading in the direction of the bridge. He looked defeated....... Suddenly Rory got up. She had to know what was going on ?  
  
D: ''Where are you going ?''  
  
Rory kept looking out the window. She couldn't see him anymore.  
  
R: ''I need to talk to Jess.''  
  
D: ''Why ?''  
  
R: ''Because something is wrong.''  
  
D: ''I don't want you to.''  
  
Rory turned her head away from the window and met Dean's eyes.  
  
R: ''I have to.''  
  
D: ''No you don't. He probably just needs to be alone right now.''  
  
R: ''How do you know ? You don't even know him. ''  
  
D: ''After what he did, I don't wanna know him.''  
  
R: ''That's what this is all about, isn't it ?''  
  
D: ''About what ?''  
  
R: ''Dean he's sorry okay, just get over it.''  
  
Before Dean could say anything she left the diner. Rory couldn't believe that she just said that to Dean. She knew that she probably should turn around and apologize to him, but instead she started to walk faster. It was too late to take it back anyway.  
  
When she reached the bridge she saw him sitting at the other end. He had his head in his hands and he looked so lost. Maybe she shouldn't have come here. Maybe he just wanted to be alone. But when she looked at Jess once more, she made up her mind. She started to walk over to him. She wasn't going to bother him with any questions, she just wanted to know if he was all right. She wasn't used to him like this. He was supposed to be the one that cheered here up and not the other way around.  
  
R: ''Jess.''  
  
He didn't look up. She took another step toward him.  
  
R: ''Jess, are you all right ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah.''  
  
R: ''Are you sure ?''  
  
Jess removed his hands from his face and looked up at her.  
  
J: ''Yeah, I'm fine.''  
  
Rory nodded and turned around to leave again. That was all she wanted to know.  
  
J: ''Rory.........''  
  
Rory stopped and slowly turned around to look at him.  
  
R: ''Yeah ?''  
  
J: ''My mom's dead.''  
  
Rory gasped.  
  
R: ''I'm so sorry.''  
  
J: ''Don't be..............I'm not.''  
  
Rory didn't say anything and walked over to him again. She sat down next to him.  
  
R: ''How............how did she die ?''  
  
J: ''Overdose.''  
  
R: ''Drugs ?''  
  
Jess nodded.  
  
R: ''I didn't know that your mom did drugs.''  
  
J: ''I didn't want you to know.''  
  
Rory looked at him.  
  
R: ''Why not ?''  
  
J: ''I didn't want you to know that I wasn't happy back in New York. I just wanted to make you believe that everything was okay. That's why I didn't write you.''  
  
R: ''I wish you did.''  
  
J: ''And tell you what ? That my mom was on drugs, that she drank too much or that she had a new boyfriend every night ?''  
  
R: ''Jess..........''  
  
J: ''Or maybe you would like to know about the time that one of her boyfriends offered me drugs ?''  
  
Rory didn't know what to say. She never thought that Jess had such a hard life in New York.  
  
J: ''Or do you wanna know about all the fights that I got in or the fact that I never went to school ? Tell me Rory, what do you wanna know ?!''  
  
Rory looked at him. He had tears in his eyes. She couldn't take it, seeing him like this. Suddenly Rory turned her body toward him and hugged him. He didn't stop her.  
  
R: ''I'm sorry Jess.''  
  
J: ''Don't be.''  
  
He pulled away and looked at her.  
  
R: ''If you told me, I could have..........''  
  
J: ''What ?''  
  
R: ''Helped you.''  
  
A tear slid down her cheek.  
  
J: ''You couldn't to anything.''  
  
Rory met his eyes.  
  
J: ''And you know what the funny part is she send me away to live with Luke, because she couldn't handle me anymore. Can you believe that ?''  
  
He smiled at her, but it was a sad smile. Rory didn't smile back at him, instead she started to cry. She felt sorry for Jess. She never knew that he had so many things to deal with, he never told her.  
  
Jess looked at her for a moment and started to wipe her tears away.  
  
J: ''Don't cry angeleyes. Everything's all right now.''  
  
He pulled her closer and kissed her hair. She buried her head in his chest and kept on sobbing. After a while she stopped and looked up at him. Jess laced his fingers with hers and smiled at her.  
  
J: ''You know, you should really buy waterproof mascara.''  
  
Rory smiled slightly. Jess was much better in the whole cheering up part than she was.  
  
R: ''I'm glad you're here.''  
  
J: ''Me too.''  
  
Rory lay her head against his chest and looked at the water. Jess put his arm around her waist and held her tight. He kissed her hair again.  
  
Rory could feel his breath in her neck. Suddenly she felt his lips brush against the skin of her neck. She didn't know if it was by accident or on purpose. But she didn't really care.  
  
Jess kissed her hair again and looked at her. She was looking at the water. Maybe she didn't even notice that his lips were touching her neck for a second or maybe she didn't wanna notice ? He tightened his grip around her waist and started to look at the water too. 


	9. Don't forget to breathe

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: HEY!!! I'm so happy :-) The tests are over and I just got some of the results back. And so far so good. Anyway I decided to write another chapter, because I was so happy. (and I had the time) So I hope you like it!!! Please REVIEW and TELL me!!! Thanks and thanks for the GREAT reviews that I got on chapter 8. O and one more thing. I just started a new story. It's called SHATTERED and the first chapter is up, so please CHECK it out and tell me what you think. THANKS!!!  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
L: ''Hey Luke, have I told you lately that you're a real nice guy ?''  
  
Luke gave her a look and frowned.  
  
Luke: ''What do you want ?''  
  
L: ''Nothing.''  
  
Luke looked at Rory.  
  
L: ''What does she want ?''  
  
Rory shrugged and sat down on a stool.  
  
L: ''You know, you have been a real good friend to me.''  
  
Luke: ''We're friends ?''  
  
L: ''Eh.........yeah. Real good ones too. I would do anything for you and you would do the same for me, right ?''  
  
Luke: ''If selling my soul to the devil is one of those things then forget it.''  
  
L: ''I would never ask you to do that.''  
  
She looked at Rory.  
  
L: ''Tell him that I would never ask him to do that.''  
  
Luke: ''Lorelai quit sucking up and just tell me what you want from me.''  
  
L: ''Don't worry I don't want that from you.''  
  
Luke sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
R: ''Mom.''  
  
L: ''What ? He was thinking that. You were thinking that. Tell her.''  
  
Luke: ''That's it no more coffee for you.''  
  
L: ''That's not funny Luke.''  
  
Luke: ''I wasn't trying to be.''  
  
He looked at Lorelai with an amused smile on his face and grabbed a cup.  
  
L: ''Luke, what are you doing ?''  
  
Luke didn't say anything and filled the cup with coffee. When he was done he handed it to Rory.  
  
R: ''Thank you.''  
  
L: ''That's not fair. How come she gets the coffee and I don't ?''  
  
Luke: ''Because she has to leave for school in a couple of minutes and besides you're annoying and she isn't.''  
  
L: ''Not now anyway.''  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
L: ''Just drink your coffee.''  
  
Rory brought the cup to her nose and inhaled.  
  
R: ''It's so nice and warm and it smells great. Do you wanna smell mom ?''  
  
Lorelai looked from Luke to the coffee and back again.  
  
L: ''You can't do this to me Luke.''  
  
Luke: ''I think I just did.''  
  
L: ''Luke, how can you be so heartless ?''  
  
Luke snorted.  
  
Luke: ''It's just coffee.''  
  
L: ''It's not just coffee, it's great, amazing, fantastic and..................''  
  
R: ''Delicious.''  
  
L: ''Right and delicious coffee.''  
  
Luke rolled his eyes again.  
  
Luke: ''I'll make you a deal.''  
  
L: ''What kind of deal ?''  
  
Luke: ''If you stop being so annoying I'll give you your coffee.''  
  
Lorelai nodded. Luke filled another cup with coffee and gave it to Lorelai, who gladly took it. She closed her eyes and took a sip.  
  
L: ''Is it me or does it taste even better than before ?''  
  
R: ''I think it actually does.''  
  
Luke: ''I'm glad that you guys like my coffee. Now if you excuse me I have to get something from the back.''  
  
L: ''Wait.''  
  
Luke: ''What ?''  
  
L: ''I still have to ask you something.''  
  
Luke: ''You're not going to stop bugging me until you asked me whatever you have to ask me, are you ?''  
  
L: ''Nope.''  
  
Luke: ''Fine. What is it ?''  
  
L: ''Well my mom and dad are throwing a diner party for their friends and she asked me to come.''  
  
Luke: ''And you just told me that because ?''  
  
L: ''I wasn't finished.''  
  
Luke: ''Sorry.''  
  
L: ''And I said yes, well they didn't give me the chance to say no, but anyway I need someone to go with.''  
  
Luke: ''No.''  
  
L: ''Come on Luke, please ?''  
  
She pouted and looked at him with puppy dog eyes.  
  
Luke: ''That isn't going to work.''  
  
L: ''But it has to, you're a man. And guys always fall for this. And I really need to bring a date.''  
  
Luke: ''The answer is still no and why can't you just go by yourself ?''  
  
L: ''Because if I go to the party al alone everyone will think that I'm single and that I don't have a boyfriend.''  
  
Luke: ''You don't.''  
  
L: ''You don't get the point.''  
  
R: ''Mom wants you to go with her, so that she can show you of to all of the successful people there.''  
  
L: ''Right and therefor they will think that I'm successful.''  
  
Lorelai looked at Luke with a hopeful look in her eyes.  
  
Luke: ''Forget it.''  
  
L: ''But Luke...........''  
  
Luke: ''If you don't stop whining I'll never give you coffee again.''  
  
L: ''But...........''  
  
Luke: ''Ever.''  
  
L: ''Ever ?''  
  
Luke nodded with a satisfied look on his face. Lorelai gave him an angry look and took a sip from her coffee. Luke turned around and wanted to go into the back.  
  
L: ''You're mean !''  
  
Luke didn't say anything and disappeared into the back. Lorelai looked at Rory with an evil grin on her face.  
  
R: ''Mom, what are you thinking about ?''  
  
L: ''Wouldn't it be a shame if somehow Luke would get locked in ?''  
  
R: ''You wouldn't.''  
  
Lorelai's grin got even bigger and she started to get up.  
  
L: ''O but I would and I will.''  
  
Rory watched as her mom went behind the counter and into the back. Rory smiled and took another sip of her coffee.  
  
J: ''Hey, what are you smiling about ?''  
  
Rory looked up and saw Jess coming her way.  
  
R: ''Nothing.''  
  
J: ''We're too old for these games.''  
  
Rory sighed and put down her cup.  
  
R: ''Fine, I'll tell you. Luke went into the back to get something and my mom went after him to lock him in or something, because she kept bugging him about some party that her parents are throwing.''  
  
J: ''Don't forget to breathe.''  
  
R: ''Thanks, I almost forgot.''  
  
J: ''No problem.''  
  
He walked over to her and leaned against the counter.  
  
J: ''Can I have some ?''  
  
Before Rory could stop him, he grabbed her coffee and took a sip.  
  
R: ''No, go ahead.''  
  
J: ''Relax, I'll refill it. Don't worry.''  
  
To prove his point he grabbed the coffeepot and refilled Rory's cup. He smiled at her and handed her the cup. Rory rolled her eyes and took it.  
  
R: ''So, how are you doing ?''  
  
J: ''Fine.''  
  
R: ''Really ? You look kind of tired.''  
  
J: ''That's because I am.''  
  
He rubbed his eyes with his hands and yawned.  
  
R: ''Couldn't sleep ?''  
  
Jess looked at her. She was looking at him with a sympathized look on her face.  
  
J: ''Nope.''  
  
R: ''Are you okay ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah, fine.''  
  
R: ''Okay.''  
  
Jess looked at her with an intense look in his eyes. Rory could feel the butterflies again. Before she would be able to let her mind wander, she got up and grabbed her bag.  
  
R: ''I gotta go. School.''  
  
J: ''I thought it was Saturday.''  
  
R: ''Jess..........''  
  
J: ''Don't worry I'm going to school.''  
  
R: ''Good.''  
  
J: ''Yeah, I heard school was supposed to be fun these days.''  
  
Rory shook her head and took one last sip of her coffee.  
  
R: ''I'm going to school ! Bye mom !''  
  
L: ''Have fun sweets !''  
  
R: ''Bye Jess.''  
  
J: ''Yeah, later.''  
  
Rory gave Jess one last look and started to head for the door. Jess trailed her movements with his eyes until she left the diner. He really had to stop doing that. As he was thinking that a smile appeared on his face. But why should he ? It's not like she noticed.  
  
After school Rory went straight to Doose's. The day before she totally forgot about Dean. He was waiting for her at the diner while she was with Jess and she felt guilty about that. But Jess needed her to be there for him. She walked up to Dean and threw her arms around his neck. When she was sure that Taylor wasn't around she kissed him. But when she noticed that Dean wasn't kissing her back, she stopped and looked up at him.  
  
R: ''What's wrong ?''  
  
D: ''You never came back to the diner.''  
  
R: ''I know and I'm sorry, but Jess needed a friend.''  
  
D: ''It's always about Jess.''  
  
Rory removed her arms from around his neck. Dean took a few steps back creating space between them.  
  
D: ''You told me to get over the fact that he beat me up and believe it or not I did, but I can't get over the fact that you're still his friend after what he did to me. Don't I mean anything to you ?''  
  
R: ''How can you even say that ? Of course you mean something to me, you mean everything to me.''  
  
D: ''Really ? Cause the last couple of days it's like Jess is your main priority.''  
  
R: ''Well.........he needed me to be there for him, but that's all over now.''  
  
D: ''Are you sure ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, from now on you're my main priority.''  
  
She leaned in and kissed Dean again. This time he did kiss her back. When he broke the kiss they kept looking at each other. Dean put a strand of hair behind Rory's ear.  
  
D: ''I'm sorry too for acting this jealous. I know that you and Jess are friends, but i just have to get used to it. I never had a girlfriend before who had a guy as her best friend.''  
  
R: ''I know, but trust me. Me and Jess are friends.''  
  
D: ''And that's it ?''  
  
R: ''Yep, that's it.''  
  
Dean smiled at her and kissed her again.  
  
D: ''I better get back to work.''  
  
Rory nodded and let go of Dean.  
  
R: ''So how many girlfriends have you had ?''  
  
D: ''Bye Rory.''  
  
R: ''Bye.''  
  
Rory smiled and left Doose's. She was on her way home when she past Luke's. She looked through the window and saw that Jess was standing at the counter. Should she go in ? She just told Dean that he was her main priority and that she and Jess were just friend. She hesitated, but finally she opened the door. Friends could hang out and besides she liked spending time with Jess. 


	10. No more scary movies for you

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hi everyone!!! Sorry it took a while before I updated this story. But I always try to update every story from time to time. But don't worry though I made this chapter extra longer. Well actually I didn't. It just came out this long. And the entire chapter is focused on Rory and Jess!!! Now you can't wait to read it, can't you ? Well don't worry I'm almost done. I wanna THANK everyone who left a review and read this story. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! And I hope that you guys do the same with this chapter. Cause I spend a lot of time writing this chapter, so I would really appreciate it if you reviewed. THANKS!!!  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory closed the door behind her with a smile on her face. She had spend the entire afternoon at the diner. Her smile turned into a grin. And she didn't spend all her time there because of the food. She had spend the entire afternoon there because of a certain guy with messy, black hair and a sly smirk. And slowly he was starting to steal her heart. Every time she was around him she could feel the butterflies fly around in her stomach and she felt nervous. Rory knew that it wasn't right for her to have these feelings for Jess when she had a boyfriend. But she couldn't help it. She was starting to fall for her best friend.  
  
L: ''Sweets, is that you ?!''  
  
R: ''Yeah.''  
  
She tried to stop thinking about Jess and went into the living room. As soon as she came in her mom threw something at her. Rory quickly caught it and looked at the object in her hands. It was a dress, a blue dress actually.  
  
R: ''Thanks.''  
  
Rory looked at the dress and ran her fingers over the soft fabric.  
  
L: ''It's for the party.''  
  
R: ''Party ?''  
  
L: ''Yeah, the one my mom and dad are throwing.''  
  
R: ''I still don't get it.''  
  
L: ''You're coming with me.''  
  
Rory looked up at her mom, who was also holding a dress in her hands.  
  
R: ''What happened to Luke ?''  
  
L: ''He said no and since I don't wanna go alone, you're coming with me.''  
  
R: ''Don't I have a say in this ?''  
  
Lorelai shook her head.  
  
L: ''Now go put the dress on.''  
  
Rory looked at the dress once more.  
  
R: ''You're kidding right ?''  
  
L: ''Nope, that's what you're wearing tonight.''  
  
R: ''I'm never going to fit into this.''  
  
L: ''You'll find a way.''  
  
R: ''What if I don't ?''  
  
L: ''Trust me you will.''  
  
R: ''This is so not fair.''  
  
L: ''I know. It's great to be a mother.''  
  
Rory gave her a look before she went into her room to change.  
  
Almost an hour later the two Gilmore Girls walked over to the car still arguing.  
  
R: ''I can't believe I got stuck wearing this.''  
  
L: ''It's a beautiful dress.''  
  
R: ''It's short.''  
  
L: ''No it isn't.''  
  
R: ''Yes it is. Trust me, I'm the one who's wearing it and how come you got the longer one ?''  
  
L: ''Because I bought them.''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes at her mom.  
  
L: ''I saw that.''  
  
Rory was just about to say something back when she heard someone cough behind her. She and her mom both turned around to see who it was. To their surprise Luke and Jess were standing in the garden and Luke was actually wearing a suit. Rory bit her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing. She saw that her mom was doing the same.  
  
L: ''What's with the suit ?''  
  
Luke: ''This is what you're supposed to wear to these sort of things, right ?''  
  
L: ''What are you talking about ?''  
  
Luke: ''I'm talking about the party.''  
  
Suddenly Lorelai understood and looked at him with a smile on her face.  
  
L: ''You're coming to the party with me ?''  
  
Luke: ''Yeah.''  
  
L: ''Why did you change your mind ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah, why did you uncle Luke ?''  
  
Rory's eyes found their way to Jess' eyes and she smiled at him.  
  
Jess smirked back at her and let his eyes wander from her eyes, to her lips and back again. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked in that dress. It fitted her body perfect and it showed of every line and curve. He started to think about what it would be like to touch her.  
  
Luke: ''That doesn't matter. I'm here now aren't I ?''  
  
L: ''I guess you're right. Thanks.''  
  
Luke: ''Whatever, let's just go and get this over with.''  
  
L: ''After you.''  
  
Lorelai took a step aside so that Luke could get in the car. Before he did, he turned around and looked at Jess.  
  
Luke: ''Behave.''  
  
J: ''Don't worry uncle Luke, I won't do anything wild like go plaid or anything.''  
  
Luke sighed and got in the car.  
  
L: ''I guess you're of the hook hon.''  
  
R: ''Ah I was really looking forward to the party.''  
  
Lorelai smiled at her.  
  
L: ''I'm sure you were. Have fun you two.''  
  
She got in the car too and moments later she drove of.  
  
Rory let out a sigh of relief and glanced at Jess from the corner of her eye.  
  
J: ''Glad you're of the hook ?''  
  
R: ''More than you'll ever know. I'll have to thank Luke when I see him again.''  
  
J: ''I wouldn't worry about that.''  
  
R: ''What do you mean ?''  
  
J: ''Do you really think that Luke wanted to go to this party ?''  
  
R: ''Well.......no.''  
  
J: ''He just wanted to spend time with your mom.''  
  
R: ''Yeah right.''  
  
J: ''Fine don't believe me.''  
  
Rory thought about it for a while.  
  
R: ''It would be great though if they got together.''  
  
J: ''Yeah, so is it okay if I stay here for a while ?''  
  
R: ''Here ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah, until Luke and your mom get back.''  
  
Jess looked at her again and let his eyes linger a little too long, because Rory took a step back and wrapped her arms around her stomach.  
  
R: ''I don't know.''  
  
She avoided Jess' eyes. She backed away some more and bit her bottom lip again. She wasn't sure. Dean wouldn't approve of it. What was she saying ? She didn't need Dean's approval to spend time with Jess.  
  
J: ''It's okay, I understand.''  
  
Rory looked at him and saw his eyes darken.  
  
R: ''Of course you can stay Jess.''  
  
She gave him a warm smile and waited for him to return it and he did.  
  
J: ''After you my lady.''  
  
Rory blushed and quickly turned around. How could a simple comment like that make her blush ?  
  
Jess shoved his hands in his pockets and followed her inside. He took advantage of the situation and let his eyes wander again. Only this time she didn't see it.  
  
R: ''I'm going to change.''  
  
Jess nodded and forced himself to look at her face. Rory waited for a moment before she turned around and started to walk over to her room. Jess smirked and lowered his eyes to her hips. Suddenly she turned around. Jess stopped smirking and met her eyes, pretending that he wasn't just checking her out.  
  
R: ''You can order pizza if you want.''  
  
J: ''Good to know.''  
  
Rory gave him one more look and disappeared into her room.  
  
Jess shook his head and grabbed the phone. He was checking out his best friend, what was next ?  
  
A few minutes later Rory joined Jess again. Jess was sitting on the couch looking through some videos. As soon as he saw Rory he started to smile. Rory started to blush and gave him a shy smile. Jess kept looking at her. He liked the way she looked in the dress more, but she was still beautiful. She looked so cute and sweet in her oversized sweats and little tanktop. She looked so young and fragile untouched by all the bad things and people in the world.  
  
R: ''What ?''  
  
She wiped a strand of hair away from her face and met Jess' eyes. Jess felt his knees weaken and was glad that he was sitting down.  
  
J: ''Nothing. You just look different than before.''  
  
R: ''I know, my mom picked out the dress.''  
  
She sat down next to Jess on the couch.  
  
J: ''Well if it means anything you looked great in it.''  
  
R: ''Thanks.''  
  
She quickly looked at him.  
  
R: ''So what movie are we watching ?''  
  
J: ''Whatever you want.''  
  
R: ''I don't care either. You pick one.''  
  
J: ''Okay.''  
  
Jess grabbed a video and a moment later the movie started. When Rory saw which movie he picked she grimaced.  
  
R: ''The night of the living dead ?''  
  
J: ''You said that I could pick the movie.''  
  
Rory sighed and crossed her arms. He was right, she did say that. Jess smiled and looked at the screen.  
  
When the doorbell rang Rory screamed. Jess started to laugh.  
  
J: ''It's just the doorbell.''  
  
Rory closed her eyes and swallowed before she opened her eyes again.  
  
J: ''Are you sure you're old enough to watch this movie ?''  
  
R: ''Shut up Dodger.''  
  
She gave him a foul look and got up to open the door. Jess stopped the movie and went into the kitchen. Rory paid for the pizza and went into the kitchen too. She gave him a warning look. Jess didn't say a thing and just watched her with an amused look on his face.  
  
When they were done, they went back into the living room. Rory walked past a window and stopped for a moment to look outside. It was raining and she could hear the thunder that was coming closer and closer. Jess joined her and looked out the window too.  
  
R: ''Do you think that it will get any worse ?''  
  
J: ''Don't know, why ?''  
  
R: ''I just hate thunder.''  
  
She could feel his warm breath in her neck and she shivered.  
  
J: ''Yeah, it's pretty scary.''  
  
Rory smiled slightly. Ever since they were little he had made fun of the fact that she hated lightning and thunder. Suddenly a bolt of lightning lit the dark night and scared Rory. She backed away from the window and bumped into Jess.  
  
Jess quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest. He took in the smell of her hair.  
  
As soon as Rory felt his arms around her, she started to calm down. He could always do that. She could feel his chest against her back and had to fight the urge to rub herself up against him.  
  
J: ''Hey, there's nothing to be afraid of, it's just lightning  
  
His voice fell into a soft whisper.  
  
R: ''I can't help it, it just scares me.''  
  
J: ''I know.''  
  
He pulled her even closer and kissed her hair. Rory's pulse quickened and her heart started to beat faster. She knew that she had to stop this before things went to far, but she had trouble doing just that. Maybe she wanted things to go too far ?  
  
Before Jess would do anything that he would regret later, he let her go and took a step back.  
  
Rory was glad that he was the one who pulled away. She turned around to face him and smiled.  
  
R: ''Thanks.''  
  
He wondered if she was relieved that he had let her go ? Was she thanking him for that ?  
  
J: ''No problem.''  
  
R: ''Let's get back to the movie.''  
  
J: ''Are you sure you can handle that ?''  
  
Rory playfully hit him on the arm and walked over to the couch. Jess took a deep breath and did the same. Rory curled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. During the movie Jess kept stealing secret glances at her.  
  
She pretended that she didn't notice, but she could feel him watching her. A small smile crept on her face and she knew that she was blushing. On one hand she liked the idea of her and Jess falling for each other. Two best friends fall in love with each other. It just sounded so right and there could be nothing wrong with that, right ? Well wrong, cause she was with Dean and not with Jess. So on the other hand she just wished that she could stop thinking of Jess as more than a friend. She liked things the way they were and she didn't want things to change and complicated. Besides change kind of scared her, even more than thunder and lightning. Speaking of thunder and lightning........she turned her head to look out the window. The rain got worse and the thunder sounded louder. Just as she brought her attention back to the screen the thunder got even louder, too loud for her and she covered her ears with her hands. A flash of lightning lit up the dark sky and the room and thunder filled the night with noise. Rory closed her eyes and waited for the thunder to stop, but it didn't. It just got worse and suddenly the lights and the TV went out. Rory screamed and kept her eyes closed.  
  
J: ''Are you okay ?''  
  
She could hear Jess' voice, but she couldn't see him. Even when she opened her eyes, she still couldn't see him.  
  
R: ''Jess ?''  
  
She removed her hands from her ears.  
  
J: ''I'm right here.''  
  
She could feel his hand grab hers and when her eyes got used to the darkness see could see his face. He looked worried.  
  
Rory looked up at him and for a minute Jess was afraid that she might hear his heart beat, because it was beating so loud. Her eyes looked even brighter in the dark.  
  
J: ''Just at the good part of the movie this happens, can you believe it ?''  
  
He heard her laugh softly and he squeezed her hand to remind her that she wasn't alone and that he was right beside her.  
  
J: ''So does this happen a lot here ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, almost every time it rains.''  
  
J: ''So what do you and your mom do when this happens ?''  
  
R: ''We go to Luke's.''  
  
J: ''What's plan B ?''  
  
R: ''Get candles.''  
  
Jess let go of Rory's hand and got up carefully.  
  
R: ''What are you doing ?''  
  
J: ''Getting candles.''  
  
R: ''You can't leave me her.''  
  
J: ''Then come with me.''  
  
Rory hesitated, but when another bolt of lightning lit up the room she quickly grabbed one of Jess' arms.  
  
J: ''I didn't know you liked me this much.''  
  
Rory didn't say a thing and followed him to the kitchen to get a flash- light. When they found a flash-light, they got the candles and went back to the living room. Rory and Jess started to light candles everywhere in the room until Rory was satisfied with the amount of light in the room.  
  
J: ''So what do we do now ?''  
  
R: ''Sit on the couch and cover your ears.''  
  
J: ''Sure.''  
  
Rory ignored him and did just like said. She sat down on the couch and covered her ears. Jess laughed and sat down next to her. He got a book out of his pocket and started to read.  
  
R: ''What are you doing ?''  
  
J: ''Reading.''  
  
R: ''How can you do that when it's dark and scary ?''  
  
J: ''Okay no more scary movies for you.''  
  
Another bolt of lightning lit up the room and thunder followed. Rory shrieked and grabbed Jess.  
  
J: ''If you want me, just say so angeleyes.''  
  
He smirked at her and locked eyes with hers.  
  
R: ''In your dreams Dodger.''  
  
She took her hands of of Jess' arm, but moved closer to him. She started to read his book too.  
  
Jess noticed it, but didn't say anything about it. He liked the way she was sitting so close to him and the way she was breathing on to his skin. After a while he glanced at her and smiled. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder. She looked so cute when she was sleeping. He carefully stroked her hair and gave her a kiss on her cheek before he started to read again.  
  
Finally the lights went on. Jess closed his book and looked out of the window. it was still raining, but at least the thunder and lightning had stopped. He looked at Rory who was still asleep. He started to stroke her cheek with his thumb until she opened her eyes.  
  
When Rory opened her eyes she looked straight into the eyes of Jess. Was she dreaming or was he actually stroking her cheek ? She closed her eyes again and enjoyed the way he was softly stroking her cheek a moment longer. Finally she opened her eyes again.  
  
J: ''Hey angeleyes.''  
  
She smiled at him and laced her fingers with his.  
  
R: ''Did the rain stop ?''  
  
J: ''No, but the thunder and lightning did.''  
  
Rory closed her eyes again.  
  
R: ''I'm tired.''  
  
J: ''Well go right back to sleep then.''  
  
Rory opened her eyes again and let go of his hand.  
  
R: ''I'm sorry.''  
  
J: ''No problem, besides you look even cuter when you're sleeping.''  
  
Rory started to blush and got up. She didn't know how to react to his comment. Should she take it as a compliment ? She started to put out candles. She could hear Jess sigh and get up. She wondered if she hurt him by not responding to his comment ? She walked over to a bookcase and was just about to blow the candle out when she heard Jess' footsteps behind her. She quickly turned around and was surprised to find Jess standing so close to her. They were only standing inches apart from each other. Suddenly Jess started to move closer. She looked up at him, wondering what he was doing ? He brought his head closer to hers. Rory thought that he was going to kiss her and tried to take a step back, but she couldn't. She was trapped between Jess and the bookcase. Jess leaned in and brought his lips closer to hers. He gave her a teasing look and blew out the candle right next to Rory's face. Rory trembled and closed her eyes when she felt Jess' breath on her cheek. Finally he took a step back and Rory quickly moved past him and started to clean up the empty pizza box.  
  
Jess watched Rory as she started to clean up. He wanted to kiss her, but when he saw the scared look on her face he changed his mind and blew out the candle instead. He looked up when he heard someone come in.  
  
L: ''Hey guys.''  
  
R: ''Hi mom, how was it ?''  
  
L: ''Don't get me started. How was your night ?''  
  
R: ''Fine, we watched a movie.''  
  
L: ''Oooo which one ?''  
  
R: ''The night of the living dead.''  
  
L: ''Kidding right ?''  
  
J: ''Nope, she said that I could pick a movie.''  
  
L: ''Rory take my advice never let a guy pick the movie.''  
  
R: ''I will.''  
  
L: ''Did anything else happen ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah, there was thunder and lightning and we sat in the dark for a couple of hours.''  
  
L: ''That's horrible.''  
  
R: ''I know, but everything turned out okay.''  
  
L: ''So you two had fun ?''  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
J: ''You could say that.''  
  
L: ''Good. Well I'm going to bed, I'm tired.''  
  
R: ''Me too, I'll let Jess out and then I'll go to bed too.''  
  
L: ''Okay sweets. Night Jess.''  
  
She smiled at them and went upstairs to her room.  
  
J: ''So I have to leave now ?''  
  
R: ''It's late Jess.''  
  
J: ''So ?''  
  
R: ''I'm tired and I wanna go to bed.''  
  
She grabbed his jacket and handed it to him. He took it, but didn't move.  
  
J: ''Then go to bed.''  
  
R: ''I will, right after you leave.''  
  
She walked over to the door and opened it. Jess slowly put on his jacket and casually walked over to the door.  
  
R: ''Jess.''  
  
J: ''Rory.''  
  
R: ''Jess will you just leave.''  
  
J: ''You sure like my name a lot.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, I just love your name.''  
  
Jess gave looked at her intensely and stepped outside.  
  
J: ''Sweet dreams.''  
  
He shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk away still facing her. Rory smiled at him.  
  
R: ''See you tomorrow Jess.''  
  
Jess nodded and turned around. Rory watched him walk away and closed the door. On her way to her room she walked past the candle that Jess blew out. She reached out and touched it. He was so close and she would have kissed him, if he had given her the chance. 


	11. In the middle

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! THANKS A MILLION for the fantastic reviews!!! Please review this chapter too ? LOVE YA!!!  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory looked around the diner, the place was packed. She returned her attention to the conversation that her mom and Luke were having or finishing actually.  
  
L: ''The party was so boring and there were a lot of annoying people.''  
  
Luke: ''Yeah, you were one of them.''  
  
Lorelai gave Luke a look, but Luke just ignored it and went back to work.  
  
Rory laughed and shook her head. She still couldn't believe that Luke actually went to the party with her mom last night. This proved that miracles did happen every now and then.  
  
L: ''Where are you going ? I need a refill.''  
  
Luke: ''You'll just have to wait.''  
  
L: ''Wait ? What is he talking about ?''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes when she saw the shocked look on her mom's face. Rory slowly took a sip of her coffee, aware that her mom was watching.  
  
L: ''Can I have some of yours ?''  
  
She reached for Rory's cup, but Rory quickly lifted the cup above her head.  
  
R: ''Nope, this is mine.''  
  
Lorelai tried to grab the cup once more, but failed to and stopped trying. Instead she looked at Jess with puppy dog eyes.  
  
L: ''Jess, can you refill my cup please ?''  
  
J: ''I don't think uncle Luke will forgive me if I do that.''  
  
L: ''Since when do you care about what Luke thinks ?''  
  
J: ''Well really I don't, but I just like to see you like this.''  
  
L: ''You are even worse than Luke.''  
  
Jess just shrugged and went back to reading his book.  
  
L: ''If you give me the coffee I'll give you.............my daughter. Yeah, you can have Rory if you give me the coffee.''  
  
That got Jess' attention. He knew that it was a joke, but he could dream right ? He met Rory's eyes and smirked at her. He saw her cheeks turn red. She was probably thinking about the same thing as he was thinking about. He couldn't stop thinking about what almost happened last night. He was so close and yet he didn't kiss her. He could have tasted her right there and then, but he didn't. He let his stupid conscience get the best of him.  
  
Rory quickly looked away. She knew that it was a joke, but for some reason she didn't see the humor of it. She saw Jess in front her again. His lips were so close and he had this look in his eyes.....she never saw that look before. It was as if he was fighting against his urge to kiss her. She knew that he wanted to kiss her, she wanted the same. But she knew that they couldn't and that it was better that they didn't kiss last night. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed about it. She really wanted to know what his lips felt like. What was she saying ? When you were friends you didn't kiss one and other. Somewhere you drew the line and she knew that they almost crossed that line last night. Maybe they had already crossed that line ?  
  
J: ''Sounds good to me.''  
  
He winked at Rory and refilled Lorelai's cup. Rory watched as Jess refilled her mom's cup. When he was done he came over to her and refilled her cup too. While he was pouring the coffee into her cup, he leaned on the counter and brought his mouth closer to her ear.  
  
J: ''I gave your mom her coffee so now you're mine.''  
  
Jess quickly brushed his lips against her cheek. Before Rory could say anything it was over. Jess put the coffee back and went back to reading his book. Rory looked at her mom to see if she saw anything, but her mom was just drinking her coffee. Rory put her hand on the spot where Jess' lips touched her. Maybe she was just dreaming ? She dropped her hand and grabbed her coffee with the other hand. She took a sip from her coffee and glanced at Jess. Why did he have do be so cute ? Her eyes automatically went to his lips. She tried to look away, but she just couldn't. She couldn't stop looking at his lips. Suddenly Jess started to smile. At first Rory thought that he was smiling at her, but he wasn't even looking at her. He must be smiling at something that he just read. Rory looked down at her hands and started to smile too.  
  
Jess quickly glanced at Rory. He couldn't see her face, but he knew that she was smiling. Jess looked at the page he was reading again. His eyes went to the notes that he just wrote. They were about Rory. All the notes he wrote the last couple of days were about Rory. He figured that what he couldn't say to her, he could write down. This way he wouldn't have to keep thinking about it. But of course he was wrong. Even tough he wrote his feelings for her down, he still couldn't stop thinking about her. How could he when she was around all the time ? But he didn't mind, he didn't mind at all.  
  
Luke: ''Who gave you the coffee ?''  
  
L: ''Jess did.''  
  
Luke looked at Jess.  
  
Luke: ''Why ?''  
  
J: ''She gave me an offer I couldn't resist.''  
  
He locked eyes with Rory.  
  
Luke: ''Do I even wanna know what he's talking about ?''  
  
L: ''I promised him Rory if he gave me the coffee.''  
  
Luke: ''What ?''  
  
Lorelai started to laugh when she saw the look on Luke's face.  
  
L: ''Don't worry Lukey, it was just a joke.''  
  
Rory looked at Jess again.  
  
R: ''Yeah, it was just a joke. Right Jess ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah, a joke.''  
  
Luke: ''Well I didn't find it amusing.''  
  
L: ''You don't have a sense of humor.''  
  
Luke gave Lorelai a look and grabbed two plates.  
  
Luke: ''Get to work Jess.''  
  
J: ''Will do uncle Luke.''  
  
Luke went back to work and Lorelai softly laughed again.  
  
J: ''Yeah right.''  
  
He went back to reading his book.  
  
R: ''Jess, Luke just told you to get back to work.''  
  
J: ''I know, I heard him.''  
  
R: ''Then why aren't you...........working ?''  
  
J: ''Cause I don't feel like it.''  
  
Rory sighed and pulled Jess' book out of his hands.  
  
J: ''What are you doing ?''  
  
R: ''Taking your book.''  
  
J: ''Well duh, but why ?''  
  
R: ''Because you have to get back to work.''  
  
J: ''And you really think that it's going to work ?''  
  
R: ''Yep.''  
  
Jess looked at her and sighed.  
  
J: ''Fine, just give me my book back.''  
  
Rory threw the book at him. Jess caught it and opened it again.  
  
R: ''Jess.......''  
  
J: ''What ?''  
  
R: ''Get to work.''  
  
J: ''You know, you're even worse than Luke.''  
  
He put the book in his pocket, grabbed the coffeepot and headed towards a table.  
  
L: ''I can't believe he actually listened.''  
  
Rory shrugged.  
  
R: ''You just have to know how to handle him.''  
  
L: ''Handle him huh ?''  
  
Lorelai looked at Rory with a smile on her face.  
  
R: ''Mom !''  
  
Lorelai started to laugh. Rory crossed her arms. She didn't find it amusing at all.  
  
L: ''So tell me, what's your secret ?''  
  
R: ''Different subject please.''  
  
Lorelai started to laugh again, but stopped when she saw the look on Rory's face.  
  
L: ''Not funny ?''  
  
Rory shook her head.  
  
L: ''So anyway, I'm changing the subject here if you haven't noticed yet, I'm.......  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
R: ''Thank you.''  
  
L: ''No problem. So as I was saying I'm throwing a party this weekend at the Inn.''  
  
R: ''Why ?''  
  
L: ''No reason, I just feel like throwing a party.''  
  
R: ''You can't just throw a party without a reason.''  
  
L: ''Yes I can.''  
  
R: ''No you can't.''  
  
L: ''Fine, you want a reason I'll give you a reason. I........I just bought a new skirt and I really want to wear it to a party, but since nobody I know is throwing a party any time soon I decided to throw my own party.''  
  
R: ''That's a lame reason.''  
  
L: ''I don't care. A reason is a reason.''  
  
R: ''Yes, but it has to be a good reason.''  
  
L: ''You're impossible. Fine, I'm throwing the party for Jess. So that everyone can see him again. It's been a long time.''  
  
R: ''Mom I hate to burst your bubble here, but everybody already saw Jess and talked to him again.''  
  
L: ''I give up. I don't have a reason, I just wanna throw a party and have fun.''  
  
R: ''Now that's what I call a reason.''  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes and looked at her watch.  
  
L: ''I'm late.''  
  
R: ''Late ?''  
  
L: ''Yeah, I was supposed to meet Sookie at the Inn ten minutes ago.''  
  
Lorelai got up and started to pout on her jacket.  
  
L: ''Sookie wanted to talk to me about the menu for the party.''  
  
R: ''As long as there is chocolate at the party, I'm there.''  
  
L: ''Of course there's chocolate at the party. What's a party without chocolate ? Maybe we should just scrap the entire menu and only serve chocolate.''  
  
R: ''And coffee.''  
  
L: ''Of course.''  
  
Lorelai smiled and Rory and gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
  
L: ''See you later sweets.''  
  
R: ''Bye mom.''  
  
Lorelai grabbed her bag and left the diner.  
  
Suddenly Rory felt two arms around her. At first she thought that it was Jess, but when she felt the way the person kissed her, she knew that it wasn't. It just didn't feel like Jess. She didn't know how she knew, because she and Jess never really kissed, but she just did. She put her hands on the arms of the person and turned her head to see who it was.  
  
R: ''Dean, hi.''  
  
When she saw his face, she felt disappointed in some way. She didn't understand why. Dean was her boyfriend and he could never disappoint her in any way, right ?  
  
D: ''Hey beautiful.''  
  
Beautiful ? Since when was he saying things like that to her ?  
  
Dean kissed her cheek and sat down next to her.  
  
D: ''So where do you wanna sit ?''  
  
Rory shrugged.  
  
R: ''Don't care.''  
  
D: ''Well in that case......how about the back ?''  
  
He smiled at Rory.  
  
D: ''I swear I won't take advantage of you.''  
  
Rory laughed softly. That sounded so weird coming out of Dean's mouth.  
  
R: ''Good to know, I was really worrying about that.''  
  
Dean reached out his hand and Rory placed her hand in his. They got up and sat down at a table in the back of the diner. Dean started to kiss Rory's hand. Rory laughed. Dean looked up at her.  
  
D: ''What's so funny ?''  
  
R: ''Nothing, continue please.''  
  
Dean started to kiss her hand again and Rory tried not to laugh.  
  
J: ''How sweet.''  
  
Rory's head shot up and she met Jess' eyes. Dean looked up to. When he saw Jess his eyes darkened.  
  
J: ''Was I interrupting something ?''  
  
D: ''Actually you........''  
  
R: ''No, of course not.''  
  
She quickly pulled her hand back. She met Dean's eyes and immediately felt guilty for pulling her hand back. He was her boyfriend after all. She looked down at her hands.  
  
J: ''Interesting.''  
  
D: ''What ?''  
  
J: ''Well you wanted to say that I was interrupting you two and she just jumped in and said no.''  
  
D: ''So ?''  
  
J: ''Nothing, it's just interesting, that's all.''  
  
D: ''Really ?''  
  
J: ''Yep. So can I take your order now ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah.''  
  
D: ''No.''  
  
Rory looked up and met Dean's eyes.  
  
R: ''Why not ?''  
  
J: ''You probably have to check with him first to see if your orders match.''  
  
Dean gave him an angry looked and Jess immediately shut up.  
  
D: ''I just thought that we weren't ready to order yet.''  
  
R: ''Well maybe you weren't, but I was.''  
  
D: ''Then order. Don't make a big deal out of this. I just wanted to order for us both at the same time, that's all.''  
  
J: ''How thoughtful.''  
  
D: ''You know I'm getting sick of you.''  
  
J: ''Huh, really ?''  
  
D: ''Yeah, you're always around and every time we have a fight it's about you.''  
  
J: ''Interesting.''  
  
R: ''Dean.......''  
  
D: ''Why is that ?''  
  
J: ''Beats me.''  
  
R: ''Dean, let's just order okay.''  
  
D: ''No, I wanna talk about this.''  
  
R: ''Fine, if you wanna talk we can talk, but not here.''  
  
D: ''Why not ?''  
  
J: ''This is much better than Days of our lives.''  
  
D: ''Shut up.''  
  
J: ''Hey, it's a free world the last time I checked.''  
  
R: ''Jess, could you please come back in a couple of minutes ?''  
  
Jess could see that she was on the verge of tears and nodded.  
  
J: ''Yeah.''  
  
D: ''No.''  
  
J: ''So now you're even making decisions for her ?''  
  
Dean got up and looked down on Jess.  
  
D: ''You know this is all because of you.''  
  
Dean raised his fist and wanted to bring it down on Jess' face, just like he had done to him, but Rory quickly got up and seconds later she was standing between the two boys.  
  
R: ''Dean, if you wanna talk that's fine, but you don't have to hit him.''  
  
D: ''Yes I do. Look at what he did to me.''  
  
R: ''He didn't mean to.''  
  
J: ''Yes I did.''  
  
R: ''Jess......''  
  
J: ''I'm sorry I didn't hit you harder.''  
  
R: ''Jess !''  
  
D: ''I wished you hadn't come here. Why couldn't you just stay in New York ?! Let me guess your mom didn't want you ?!''  
  
Jess didn't say anything for a moment. Rory saw the expression in his eyes change from anger to sadness.  
  
R: ''Dean stop !''  
  
D: ''I should stop ? What about him ? You're always taking his side !''  
  
R: ''That's not true.''  
  
D: ''Yes it is. You're doing it right now !''  
  
R: ''I'm not taking anybody's side, I just want you guys to stop.''  
  
D: ''Fine, I'll stop.''  
  
Dean turned around and wanted to leave, but Rory put her hand on his arm.  
  
R: ''Dean.......''  
  
Dean quickly turned around and shot her an angry look.  
  
D: ''What ?! What do you want ?!''  
  
He grabbed her by her arms and pulled her closer.  
  
R: ''Dean......you're hurting me.''  
  
D: ''And you're hurting me Rory.''  
  
Dean tightened his grip on her and Rory looked up at him with a scared look on her face.  
  
J: ''Let her go !''  
  
Dean looked from Rory to Jess and back again. He shoved Rory away from him and left. Rory fell against Jess' chest. Her arms were hurting, but she barely noticed. She looked at Dean who was walking away from the diner. How could he be so angry ?  
  
J: ''Are you okay ?''  
  
Rory didn't say anything and looked around the diner. Everyone was staring at her. She started to cry.  
  
Jess turned around so that she was facing him now and wanted to wipe her tears away, but Rory took a step back. Jess lowered his hand and just looked at her for a moment.  
  
J: ''Do you want me to walk you home angeleyes ?''  
  
Rory shook her head and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Tears were still running down her cheeks.  
  
Jess really wanted her to stop crying. He didn't like it when she cried. She didn't deserve to cry and hurt like this. She was too sweet and nice.  
  
J: ''He's a jerk Rory.''  
  
He took a step towards her and reached for her arm, but Rory quickly took another step back.  
  
R: ''You're both jerks.''  
  
She turned around and left the diner. Jess wanted to stop her, but that wasn't what she wanted right now. He met Luke's worried gaze. He started to head for the stairs.  
  
Luke: ''What did you do ?''  
  
Jess didn't answer and went upstairs to his room. He put the radio on and lay down on his bed. Why did he always have to ruin it for everyone ? It was his fault that Rory was mad at him and Dean. He started all of this by moving to this stupid town. And he just had to fall in love with his best friend. He had to be selfish and think only of himself and what he wanted. He never stopped to think about what he was doing to Rory and her feelings. He grabbed the book that he had been reading out of his pocket and opened it. He read the notes that he wrote. There they were. The words that described his feelings for Rory. But now they probably didn't mean a thing to her anymore if he told her. She wouldn't listen to him anyway. He grabbed a pen. He was going to make sure that he would never read these words again. But when he put his pen on the page, he stopped. He couldn't. He closed the book and threw it across the room. Damn him for falling in love with a girl that would never love him back and damn her for being so sweet and beautiful. Damn her for letting him believe that she actually was feeling the same for him. The best thing he could probably do right now was forget about her. Too bad he cared so much for her though. 


	12. Beautiful

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! Another chapter finally. I hope that it was worth the wait. All I can say is that this chapter is so sweet. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter when you read it, I really wanna know. Thanks and thanks for the reviews. I loved them. O and I have one last thing to add. I won't update the other stories until this one and *From Stars Hollow to NYC and back again* are done. It's a lot of work to update five stories at the same time, but I will update them and until you have the other two which I will update as often as I can. Hope you guys understand and please don't hate me ???  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Jess shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk over to the spot where Rory was sitting. He figured that she would go to the bridge. She always went here. He tried to forget about her, but he couldn't. Just like he couldn't erase the words that he had written in the margins of his book and just like he couldn't erase his true feelings for her.  
  
Rory was sitting on the bridge, her feet dangling above the water. She didn't hear Jess as he approached her. She was too caught up in her thoughts.  
  
J: ''Beautiful, isn't it ?''  
  
Rory's body jerked in surprise, but she quickly recovered and nodded. She knew exactly what he was talking about. She looked up at the sky, at the sunset. He was right, it was beautiful.  
  
R: ''Yeah.''  
  
Jess sat down. Only inches away from Rory.  
  
J: ''Hey.''  
  
Rory tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and glanced at Jess briefly.  
  
R: ''Hey. What are you doing here ?''  
  
J: ''Enjoying the sunset.''  
  
Rory looked down at her hands so that Jess wouldn't see the smile that was starting to spread on her face.  
  
J: ''I know that you're smiling angeleyes.''  
  
He brought his fingers to her cheek and brushed them against it.  
  
J: ''I always know.''  
  
Rory looked up at him and smiled. Jess smirked back at her and looked up at the sky again.  
  
J: ''So are you still mad at me ?''  
  
Rory didn't answer immediately. She thought about it shortly. Was she still mad at him ? No, of course not. He had just been looking out for her, like he always did.  
  
R: ''No, and you're not a jerk either.''  
  
J: ''Really ?''  
  
He met her eyes.  
  
R: ''Well, okay. Sometimes you are.''  
  
She looked back at him with an amused look in her eyes.  
  
J: ''I know, but I just hated the way he was yelling at you. You don't deserve that.''  
  
Rory looked away when he said that.  
  
R: ''What if I do ?''  
  
J: ''Believe me angeleyes, you don't. He's a jerk. Sorry.''  
  
R: ''Hey, I called him one too remember ?''  
  
J: ''You did ? I can't seem to remember. Would you mind calling him a jerk again ?''  
  
Rory playfully hit him on his arm.  
  
J: ''What ?''  
  
R: ''You're awful  
  
J: ''So you told me like a hundred times before, but did I ever listen to that before ?''  
  
Rory shook her head.  
  
J: ''You're right, I didn't. Now say it one more time.''  
  
R: ''Say what ?''  
  
J: ''That Dean's a jerk.''  
  
R: ''No.''  
  
J: ''Please ?''  
  
He locked eyes with Rory. Rory sighed.  
  
R: ''Fine. Dean's a jerk.''  
  
J: ''Wow.''  
  
R: ''What ?''  
  
J: ''Nothing, I just never expected to hear you say something like that.''  
  
R: ''Why ?''  
  
J: ''Because you're..........you.''  
  
R: ''What's that supposed to mean ?''  
  
Jess shrugged.  
  
J: ''Figure it out.''  
  
R: ''Jerk.''  
  
Even tough she whispered it, Jess still heard it. He smiled and glanced at Rory. She was smiling too.  
  
J: ''So did you mean it ?''  
  
R: ''What ?''  
  
J: ''That Dean's a jerk ?''  
  
Rory shook her head.  
  
R: ''No, of course not.''  
  
J: ''Are you going to make up with him ?''  
  
R: ''Probably.''  
  
J: ''Thought so.''  
  
Rory looked at him again.  
  
R: ''Why ? Don't you think that I should ?''  
  
Jess shook his head and wrapped a piece of her hair around his finger.  
  
J: ''Just do whatever feels right to you.''  
  
He let go of her hair and Rory looked away. They didn't say anything for a while.  
  
Rory wished that he didn't let go of her hair. She liked the way he played with her hair. She glanced at him. He seemed deep in thought. She thought about what he just said. He told her to do whatever felt right to her. And it felt right to her to make up with Dean. He was her boyfriend after all and she didn't like fighting with him. But somewhere a voice was telling her that it would feel right too if she would just break up with Dean and give in to her feelings for Jess. Rory immediately felt guilty for thinking that. Why would she break up with Dean ? Sure he was acting jealous, but he had a reason too. She did have feelings for Jess, she couldn't deny that anymore. But she loved Dean and she wasn't just going to give up on him and their relationship. She would just have to control her feelings for Jess when she was with him and after a while they would go away. Yeah, they would go away. But when she looked at Jess, she just wanted to be closer to him. She wanted to touch him and run her hands through his hair. She moved a little closer to Jess and rested her head on his shoulder. What if she wouldn't get over her feelings for Jess ?  
  
Jess felt Rory's head on his shoulder. He shifted his body a little so that their bodies were touching now. When she didn't react to his movement he put his arm around her waist and pulled her a little closer.  
  
R: ''Isn't it beautiful ?''  
  
Rory pointed at the sky and Jess nodded. He glanced at her and started to trace the line of her lips.  
  
Rory closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his fingers on her lips. Moments later she could feel his fingers on her cheek. Rory smiled and forgot about Dean for a moment. She knew that it was wrong of her, but she just couldn't help it.  
  
J: ''Yeah, beautiful.''  
  
Jess removed his hands from her face and Rory opened her eyes again. She was kind of disappointed that their magical moment had come to an end. They locked eyes for a moment, but after a while Rory looked away. She grabbed Jess' hand and started to make circles on the palm of his hand. While she was doing this she wasn't thinking of Dean. The only person on her mind was Jess.  
  
Jess followed the movements of Rory's fingers with his eyes. smiled and wished that they could stay here forever. Just the two of them and the sunset to keep them company. 


	13. Heartbreak Lullaby

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! Thanks for the reviews. I really loved every single one of them. I hope that you guys will review this chapter too. I would really like your opinion on this one. It's a sweet, but sad chapter at the same time. Especially with the music and all. At least that's what I think.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory ran her hand over the fabric of her light blue dress as she entered the Inn. She didn't wanna go to the party at the Inn tonight, but she promised her mom that she would go and she never broke a promise. Besides her mom had worked so hard on the menu and the decorations the entire week. The least Rory could do was show up. And it would be fun. It would be even more fun if Dean wouldn't show up tonight, but she was almost sure that he would. She really had planned to apologize to Dean, but after the talk she had with Jess......she, well she didn't. She hadn't talked to Dean at all this week. She had practically just ignored him and all because of what she felt for Jess. Cause deep inside she knew that she had feelings for Jess. Every time that she was close to him they were fighting to come out, but she didn't let them. But she was ready to let them out and find out what was going on between her and Jess. For once she didn't care about what Dean might think.  
  
Jess saw her as she made her way towards him without knowing it. A smile started to spread across his face when he saw how beautiful she looked in that dress. The color of it matched her eyes perfectly. As she came closer he kept his eyes on her. She had her hair up so that the skin of her back and neck was bare and free for him to touch if he wanted to. And if she wanted to of course. But he knew that she didn't. He had seen the look in her eyes every time he had touched her. Her eyes were practically pleading him to continue. Finally Rory saw him and met his eyes. She gave him a warm smile and he smirked back.  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
J: ''Hey. You look beautiful.''  
  
He wasn't lying, she did look breathtaking.  
  
R: ''Thanks. I can't believe you're actually wearing a suit.''  
  
J: ''Yeah well, enjoy it while you can, cause this is the first and last time that you'll see me in a suit.''  
  
R: ''Too bad, you look good in it Dodger.''  
  
Rory ran her hand over his jacket and looked up at him with a flirtatious look in her eyes.  
  
Jess couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was flirting with him. He wanted to say something to her, but before he could she turned around and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
As Rory made her way to the other end of the room a smile started to spread on her face. She was so nervous when she had touched him. Her heart started to raise and she was only thinking about Jess. She wondered how she would feel when she would be able to feel his lips on hers ? She grabbed a cup and started to fill it with punch. Suddenly she stopped. Someone was watching her. She turned her head and met Jess' eyes that had always kind of captivated her. They were so dark and mysterious and filled with secrets and emotions that he never showed to anyone, except to her. She turned her eyes away from him and leaned against the wall. She started to look at everyone but him, but after her while her gaze went back to him. She brought the cup to her lips and took a sip. He was slowly driving her crazy, but she didn't mind.  
  
Jess kept his eyes locked with Rory's. She was standing on the other end of the room looking back at him. The way she looked at him just made him want to touch her. He wanted more than to just look at her. He started to head over to her.  
  
J: ''Hey. You wanna dance ?''  
  
R: ''No.''  
  
J: ''Why not ?''  
  
R: ''Because I haven't finished my drink yet.''  
  
Jess took the cup out of her hands and quickly brought it to his lips. Moments later he gave her the cup back.  
  
J: ''There, it's empty.''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes at him and put the cup down on the table.  
  
R: ''Gee thanks.''  
  
J: ''No problem, now let's dance.''  
  
R: ''No.''  
  
J: ''No ?''  
  
He met her eyes.  
  
R: ''No. I don't wanna dance.''  
  
J: ''Ah, but you do.''  
  
R: ''How do you know ?''  
  
J: ''I just do.''  
  
He took Rory's hand in his and lead her to an empty spot on the dance floor. He put his hands around her waist and looked at her. Rory sighed.  
  
R: ''Fine, we'll dance.''  
  
She put her arms around his neck and slowly started to move to the music. Jess smiled and pulled her a little closer. He knew that this was just what she needed right now. He could feel her body give in to his when she moved even closer to him. Their bodies were touching each other now and they couldn't be any more closer than they already were. He started to wrap a strand of her hair around his finger. While he was doing this he took in everything about her. The way she looked so beautiful in the dress that she was wearing, the way she felt. He let go of her hair and slowly started to run one of his hands up and down her arm. He could feel her tremble and he saw her close her eyes. He smiled. Who ever thought that his touch could ever do that to a girl ? He took in the way she smelled. He could smell the scent of the shampoo that she had been using since she was a little girl. It was a mix of vanilla and mango. Sweet and exotic at the same time. He stopped running his hand up and down her arm and waited for her to open her eyes again.  
  
Rory was disappointed that he stopped, because it just felt so good, but she pretended not to care and looked up at him.  
  
R: ''So how did you know that I wanted to dance anyway ?''  
  
Jess brought his head closer to her so that he could whisper something in her ear.  
  
J: ''I saw it in your eyes.''  
  
When Rory locked eyes with him, he saw that she was surprised about his answer. He smirked at her. If only she knew that she was as easy to read as one of his books.  
  
Rory looked away and rested her head on his shoulder. Jess started to draw little circles on the bare skin of her back with his fingers. Rory relaxed and closed her eyes again, getting lost in his touch. When she opened again she saw him. He was looking at her with an angry look in his eyes. Rory immediately felt guilty about dancing with Jess and started to pull away from him. She hadn't even broken up with Dean yet and yet here was in the arms of Jess totally forgetting about Dean and his feelings.  
  
J: ''Rory.......''  
  
Rory ignored Jess and started to walk away from him and Dean. She needed time to think. Without thinking she opened a door and went into the room. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She let her eyes adjust to the darkness and found the light switch. Moments later the whole room was lit up by a lamp that was hanging from the ceiling. She looked around the room. It was empty except for a piano that was standing in the middle of it. She walked over to it and sat down on the bench that was standing in front of it. She looked at the piano keys. They looked untouched the way they were shining. She ran her hands over the keys and wished that she could play. Suddenly she heard the door open and someone came into the room. Rory didn't turn around. Maybe the person would just leave, she didn't need the company right now. But when she heard footsteps come her way she knew that the person wouldn't leave. Moments later someone sat down next to her. Rory gasped when she saw that it was Dean, but she didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. How was she going to tell him that she had feelings for Jess ? It would break his heart. Suddenly Dean put his hands on the keys and started to play a lullaby.  
  
R: ''I didn't know you played.''  
  
D: ''Yeah, well, I had a lot of free time on my hands lately. With you not talking to me and all.''  
  
R: ''Dean......''  
  
D: ''No ,you don't have to explain. I should have seen it earlier. I mean it was right in front of me all this time.''  
  
R: ''What are you talking about ?''  
  
D: ''I'm talking about you and Jess.''  
  
Rory didn't say anything and looked at his hands as they started to play the lullaby faster. Dean turned his head a little and looked at her.  
  
D: ''You didn't think that I would notice, did you ?''  
  
R: ''I.......I don't understand.''  
  
D: ''Stop pretending Rory. I know that you have feelings for Jess.''  
  
R: ''Dean......I.......''  
  
D: ''You what Rory ? Are you going to deny it ?''  
  
R: ''I........''  
  
D: ''Cause I can't.''  
  
Dean started to play the lullaby even faster and it was starting to scare Rory.  
  
D: ''Do you wanna know what this lullaby is called ?''  
  
Rory shook her head, but Dean told her anyway.  
  
D: ''It's called Heartbreak Lullaby and you know why ?''  
  
Dean started to hit the keys harder as if he was letting all his anger out on them.  
  
D: ''Because you just broke my heart Rory.''  
  
Suddenly Dean stopped playing and it was quiet again.  
  
D: ''It's over.''  
  
Dean got up and left the room without even looking at her. Rory started to cry.  
  
Jess saw Dean come out of the room with an angry look on his face. He wondered what had upset Dean that much ? Jess shrugged and wanted to walk past the room, but stopped when he heard a noise coming out of the room. He moved closer to the door and listened again. It sounded like crying. He hesitated before he opened the door. When he saw that it was Rory he immediately closed the door behind him and walked over to her. Rory just kept on crying and Dean could feel himself get madder by the minute. He knew that Dean had something to do with this. He always did. He didn't say a thing when he sat down next to her. After what seemed like hours Rory looked up. But she didn't look at Jess, she just stared at her hands.  
  
J: ''Hey, bad timing ?''  
  
Rory nodded. Jess nodded and got up to leave. She probably needed to be alone. But suddenly her voice stopped him.  
  
R: ''I don't wanna be alone.''  
  
Jess sat down again and looked at her.  
  
J: ''What's wrong ?''  
  
Rory didn't answer and avoided his eyes.  
  
J: ''What did he do now ?''  
  
This time Rory did react. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
R: ''He broke up with me.''  
  
Rory curled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. She buried her head in her arms and cried.  
  
J: ''Jerk.''  
  
Rory looked up at him again with a small smile on her face.  
  
R: ''Thank you.''  
  
J: ''For what ?''  
  
R: ''For being you.''  
  
Jess smirked at her. He reached out his hand and touched her face. He slowly started to wipe her tears away.  
  
J: ''I'm not good at the whole cheering up thing.''  
  
R: ''You're doing fine.''  
  
J: ''Really ?''  
  
Rory gave smiled at him shyly and nodded. At that moment Jess wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he knew that now wasn't the right time to. So instead he stroked her cheek and lowered his hand.  
  
Rory placed her hand on her cheek. She could still feel his fingers on her cheek.  
  
J: ''Why did he break up with you ?''  
  
Rory didn't answer and just looked into his eyes. As soon as he looked into her eyes he knew the answer. He wanted to ask her if she had the same feelings for him as he did for her, but he didn't.  
  
Rory saw the hope in his eyes and looked away. She knew that he already knew the answer. She did too. It was easy, but she wasn't sure how to tell him.  
  
R: ''So do you play ?''  
  
Jess smiled. He knew what she was doing. She was changing the subject.  
  
J: ''Not really, I only know one song.''  
  
R: ''Play it.''  
  
J: ''Fine, anything to get that sad look out of your beautiful eyes.''  
  
Rory smiled and Jess started to play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. The familiar song brought a smile to Rory's face. When it was done she put rested her head on Jess' shoulder.  
  
R: ''Who taught you to play that ?''  
  
J: ''My mom.''  
  
Rory nodded and looked at the piano keys. She didn't another word. Jess never liked to talk about his mom. And now she understood why. She hadn't exactly been the ideal mom to Jess. Jess broke the silence between them.  
  
J: ''So is it true ?''  
  
R: ''What ?''  
  
J: ''The reason why Dean broke up with you ?''  
  
Rory locked eyes with his.  
  
R: ''I didn't go after him, did I ?''  
  
Jess nodded and placed a kiss on her hair. They sat there like that until Rory started to talk again.  
  
R: ''Jess, can you walk me home ?''  
  
J: ''Of course angeleyes.''  
  
Jess took her hand in his and placed a soft kiss on it. Then they got up and left the room. The melody of the sad music that was played before still filling the room even though no one could hear it. 


	14. Always

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! This is the last and final chapter of this story so I hope that you guys will enjoy it. This chapter is dedicated to all the Literati fans out there. Rory and Jess will *always* have a special place in our hearts. ;-) I really like this chapter, because I think the ending is sweet. But you guys have to judge for yourselves so please review and tell me what you think of the ending. I also wanna thank everyone who read this story and to everyone who reviewed this story. I love you guys!!! Don't worry this story might be over, but I have a lot more to finish and my imagination never stops.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Jess followed Rory to the door. He shoved his hands in his pockets and watched her hands as she unlocked the door. She wanted to open the door, but she hesitated and turned around. She looked up at him.  
  
R: ''Do you wanna come in ?''  
  
Jess kept his eyes locked with hers and didn't say a word.  
  
R: ''I know it's late, but I don't wanna be alone. If you want to of course, but if you don't want to I'll understand. I mean you probably don't want to and now I feel so stupid for asking you and.........''  
  
Jess smiled as he listened to her nervous rambling.  
  
J: ''Rory........''  
  
She looked up at him again with her bright blue eyes and for a minute Jess forgot about everything. His heart began to melt and he couldn't take his eyes away from her. He wiped a strand of hair away from her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb.  
  
J: ''Believe me, I want to.''  
  
R: ''Are you sure, because..........''  
  
Jess stopped stroking her cheek and lowered his hand.  
  
J: ''Rory.......''  
  
R: ''That's my name.''  
  
Jess rolled his eyes and reached past her to open the door.  
  
J: ''Are you trying to be funny ?''  
  
Rory shrugged.  
  
R: ''Maybe.''  
  
J: ''Well in that case I'll let you in on a little secret.''  
  
R: ''A secret ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah. It wasn't funny.''  
  
R: ''Very funny. Who's trying to be the comedian now ? And it was funny.''  
  
J: ''No it wasn't.''  
  
R: ''Why not ?''  
  
J: ''If you haven't noticed yet the door's open.''  
  
R: ''I noticed.''  
  
J: ''Then why don't you use your feet and walk right in there ?''  
  
R: ''I'm too tired to walk.''  
  
J: ''One step and you're inside.''  
  
R: ''That's too far.''  
  
J: ''That's too bad, cause I'm not carrying you inside.''  
  
R: ''I wasn't expecting you to.''  
  
J: ''Good, now let's go inside.''  
  
R: ''No.''  
  
J: ''Then at least move aside so that I can.''  
  
R: ''No.''  
  
J: ''Why not ?''  
  
R: ''Cause I changed my mind. I don't want you to stay anymore.''  
  
J: ''Why ?''  
  
R: ''Cause you don't think that I'm funny.''  
  
J: ''I never said that.''  
  
R: ''Yes you did.''  
  
J: ''I didn't think that little comment you made was funny, but I never said that you weren't funny.''  
  
R: ''So you think I'm funny ?''  
  
J: ''Sometimes, but not as funny as me of course.''  
  
R: ''Well of course.''  
  
J: ''Why are we talking about this anyway ?''  
  
R: ''Because it's important to me.''  
  
J: ''It's important to you if people think you're funny or not ?''  
  
R: ''No, not people.''  
  
J: ''Then why........?''  
  
R: ''But you.''  
  
J: ''Well you don't have to worry about that, I think you're pretty funny.''  
  
R: ''Yeah ?''  
  
J: ''Yep.''  
  
After he said that he gently pushed Rory aside and went inside. He smiled at her and closed the door.  
  
R: ''Jess.''  
  
She tried to open the door, but he was holding it shut.  
  
R: ''Jess, this isn't funny.''  
  
J: ''It isn't ?''  
  
She could hear him laugh.  
  
R: ''Jess, let me in.''  
  
J: ''Say please.''  
  
R: ''I'm not going to say please.''  
  
J: ''Well then it's going to be a very cold night.''  
  
R: ''This is ridiculous. I live there, you can't lock me out of my own house.''  
  
J: ''No ? It sure seems like it.''  
  
R: ''Jess.''  
  
J: ''I'm not hearing you say please.''  
  
Rory sighed and gave in.  
  
R: ''Please.''  
  
Moments later the door opened and Jess leaned against the door frame smirking at her.  
  
J: ''Do you think I'm funny ?''  
  
R: ''Jerk.''  
  
She wanted to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
  
R: ''What are you doing ?''  
  
Jess didn't say anything and backed her up against the door frame. He locked eyes with Rory and moved closer to her. He wasn't sure if what he was doing was right, but he didn't care. Rory didn't have a boyfriend anymore so she didn't have to feel guilty anymore about hurting him.  
  
R: ''Jess......''  
  
Rory couldn't finish her sentence. Jess cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. At first Rory tried to fight it. She put her hands on his chest and tried to push him away, but of course it didn't work. He was much stronger than she was. But after a while she stopped fighting it and gave in to everything that she had wanted for so long. Jess forced her lips apart and slid his tongue in. As soon as he did that the truth hit her. She just broke up with her boyfriend that had been with her for......well forever actually and here she was kissing her best friend. And it did feel good, but she had to stop. She really wanted this, but she needed a little bit more time to think about things. She had to think about everything that might change between her and Jess when they became more than friends. She liked what she had with Jess and she didn't wanna lose that. And maybe she wasn't going to, but still..........she had to stop this and think about it. But on the other hand she needed security in her life and she knew that Jess could give her that and much more........ Jess turned her head away from Jess and tried to think clearly. But it was hard with Jess standing so close to her.  
  
Jess licked his lips. He could still taste her. Why did she stop ? He wanted to kiss her again, but when he saw the look in her eyes he stopped.  
  
J: ''What's wrong ?''  
  
Rory avoided his eyes and shook her head.  
  
R: ''Nothing, I..........I have to go change.''  
  
She started to push Jess away from her and this time he let her.  
  
J: ''Rory........''  
  
R: ''Have to go change.''  
  
She walked past him and went into her room. Jess sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Maybe he shouldn't have done that ? He looked at the sky. It was a beautiful night and it would have been perfect........ He sighed again and closed the door. He glanced in the direction of Rory's room. He couldn't just leave her like this. He wanted to know what he did wrong. He started to walk over to her room.  
  
Rory sat stood in the middle of her room with her arms wrapped around herself. Tears were slowly running down her face. She didn't know why she was crying. It had nothing to do with Dean. It was probably just.........everything. She still couldn't believe that he had kissed her, but what shocked her even more was the fact that she had kissed him back. Just like that she had kissed him back. She sat down in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection. She grabbed a tissue and slowly she started to remove the make-up from her face. When there was a knock on her door she didn't get up to open the door. She knew who it was. She ignored it and started to rip the tissue in little pieces.  
  
J: ''Rory, can I come in ?''  
  
Rory still didn't answer and looked at the pieces of tissue that were lying in front of her.  
  
J: ''Angeleyes...........please ?''  
  
Rory sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again she could see Jess standing behind her in the mirror. Rory didn't turn around and just looked at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
Jess met her eyes for a second and sat down on her bed. He wasn't sure what to say to her. He could tell her that it was just a mistake, but he wasn't sure if he could do that. He didn't want her to think that it was a mistake, but he had no choice.  
  
J: ''I'm sorry angeleyes. I shouldn't have kissed you and......I'm sorry.''  
  
Rory turned her head a little and looked at him. This one time when he decided to show his feelings for her she ran away from him and she had probably hurt him when she did that. She met his eyes and saw the emotion in them. She had never seen so much emotion in them before. She could see sadness, anger, hope, but most important love.  
  
R: ''It's okay.........I.......I was just surprised.''  
  
J: ''No you weren't.''  
  
Rory met his eyes and pretended not to know what he was talking about, but of course he saw through that. He always did.  
  
R: ''You're right. I wasn't, but it just.......I don't know.''  
  
J: ''It felt weird ?''  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
R: ''Yeah, as if I was kissing my best friend.''  
  
She met his eyes and he smirked at her. She gave him a weak smile.  
  
J: ''I never meant this to happen, not tonight anyway, but I just couldn't control myself.''  
  
R: ''That's the reason why you grabbed me that night, isn't it ?''  
  
Jess lowered his eyes and nodded.  
  
J: ''Yes and I'm real sorry about that.''  
  
R: ''Don't be.''  
  
Jess was surprised by what she said and locked eyes with her again.  
  
R: ''I'm kind of glad that you did, I mean it scared me, but it also showed me that you had feelings for me. Just like tonight.''  
  
She got up and sat down next to him. Suddenly all the doubts that she had about what would happen if she and Jess would be together went away. It was replaced by love and anxiety. She took his hand in hers and softly kissed him on the lips.  
  
When she pulled away Jess looked at her.  
  
J: ''Are you sure ? I mean we can go back you know ?''  
  
R: ''I know, but I don't want to.''  
  
Jess smirked and started to kiss her with all the passion and emotion he had. Finally they broke apart and they just looked at each other. Rory smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. Jess slowly stroked her hair. This was nice. Rory yawned.  
  
R: ''I'm tired.''  
  
J: ''Then go to sleep, I'll leave.''  
  
He wanted to get up, but Rory stopped him.  
  
R: ''I don't want you to.''  
  
Jess smiled at her. Rory smiled back and lay down on the bed. Jess lay down next to her and smiled when he saw how tired she was. She was already asleep. Jess stroked her cheek and entwined his hand with hers.  
  
R: ''Jess ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah ?''  
  
R: ''Promise me one thing ?''  
  
J: ''Anything.''  
  
R: ''Promise that we'll always be together ?''  
  
Jess wasn't sure if she was talking in her sleep or if she really meant it, but he didn't care. It was a promise that he could make and that he would keep forever.  
  
J: ''Always.''  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
R: ''Love you Dodger.''  
  
J: ''Love you too angeleyes.''  
  
He placed a kiss on her lips and watched her as she slept. After a while he got tired too and fell asleep their hands still entwined.text 


End file.
